Ciúmes
by Padaleckiaddicted
Summary: A dona da convenção começa a ser notada por Jared Padalecki, o grande ídolo e amor da sua vida. Será verdade ou somente alucinação da sua mente apaixonada?
1. A dona da convenção

Fanfiction A convenção- Out of reach?

Out of reach, so far  
>I never had your heart<br>Out of reach,  
>Couldn't see<br>We were never meant to be

Era noite quando eles chegaram do aeroporto. Jared estava cansado, por isso Louise pegou as chaves do quarto de uma vez na portaria . Ela sabia que ele precisava descansar depois da longa viagem até São Paulo.

Mas ele estava carregando duas malas sozinho e enfim Louise resolveu perguntar de uma vez:

-Notei que sua esposa não veio...pena

Ele sorriu baixando a cabeça e os cabelos castanho acobreados macios escorreram por seu rosto com uma linda barba por fazer, bem ralinha.

- Nem sempre ela me acompanha...

- Por aqui- ela o direcionou ao elevador, Jared entrou, ela entrou e enquanto subiam Louise olhava-o pelo espelho do elevador achando que ele não notava. Ele a olhou e se olharam por alguns segundos. Louise desviou o olhar na tentativa vã de disfarçar que o desejava.

-Mais alguém chegou?- perguntou Jared tentando deixa-la mais confortável.

-Não , ainda não.

O elevador se abriu e caminharam por um corredor, até Louise parar de frente para um porta com 2 chaves nas mãos. Ela abriu e o olho, bem para cima, pois como era alto!:

-Essa é sua suíte...- Ele ficou parado olhando-a.

-Ah ok, não vai entrar?- perguntou ele. Ela ficou nervosa, seu coração acelerou, como iria entrar no quarto de Jared Padalecki no hotel da convenção? Sentiu-se quente. Ele continuou- Olha querida...Louise certo? Meu amor, eu sei que você é a dona da empresa e naõ é minha PA mas poderia me ajudar por favor? – ele entrava e jogou suas coisas num canto, o que parecia ser uma atitude habitual. Depois parou em frente a ela e botou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Os olhos verdes preguiçosos como ele disse um dia, pareciam tão mais profundos agora que ela olhava tão de perto e tão de frente...como era lindo! –Eu estou morrendo de fome, será que podemos comer algo em algum lugar, você poderia me ajudar? Pode ser aqui no quarto...- ele foi até a cama e se sentou pesadamente. Ela o observava atônita.

-S-sim claro, Jared-Ela chegou mais perto- o que quer comer?

-Ah uma pizza, parece interessante, estou faminto-ele sorriu, um sorriso delicioso

Every single day  
>Every word you say<br>Every game you play  
>Every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see  
>You belong to me<br>How my poor heart aches  
>With every step you take<p>

-ok, quer que eu peça? – ela foi pegar o telefone, ele pegou na mão dela

-Sim por favor- Louise o olhou, ele sorria gostosamente pra ela

-De que?- ela sorriu

-Queijo?

-somente queijo?- ela riu- Sabe, pode por mais coisas em cima

Ele gargalhou:

-Somente queijo já está ótimo, não quero passar mal em seu evento ...

Ela riu. Pediu a pizza, foram para a mesa , ele a devorou com uma cerveja , ela não aceitou. Ele a olhava com insistência perturbadora, Louise pegou o cardápio e ficou folheando-o na tentativa de fugir ao olhar dele, até que ele disse algo

- você é muito bonita...- Louise corou inteira-Tem marido? Namorado? Carrega essa companhia sozinha?

-sim, é o jeito...-teve vontade de dizer que amava alguém impossível por isso seguia sozinha.

- Mulheres de negócios são interessantes- ele sorriu se levantando e indo tirar os sapatos se sentando na cama. Ela se levantou e sentiu por alguma razão seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele a olhou – oh babe, que houve?- ele se levantou e se aproximou, ela sentiu seu cheiro delicioso, podia sentir seu corpo todo ali tão perto finalmente, depois de anos lutando por esse sonho.

-Nada, - Louise enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos, ele segurou suas mãos, sempre carinhoso como ela imaginava.

-Nada não sweetheart, que houve? Algo lhe incomoda?

Ela riu entre lágrimas

-Claro que sim mas não se importe comigo, vou ficar bem

-Vai ficar não, sente aqui, me conte- se sentaram na cama- Não posso deixa-la triste, foi algo que eu disse? – ele passou a mão no rosto dela, Louise sentiu seu cheiro mais próximo, era inebriante, Louise fechou os olhos. Nesse momento Jared entendeu o que se passava. Sorriu e afastou a mão , ficando um pouco mais sério.

-hmm ok...Quer falar sobre isso?- perguntou ele

-Não, só não pode piorar...- ela deu um sorriso triste- porque eu não iria aguentar mas também se ficar sem isso, fico sem nada...já sentiu algo assim?-ela o olhou, ele sorriu

-Claro que sim...mas quem disse que precisa ficar sem isso?- ele lançou um olhar verde penetrante a ela e sorriu.

-como assim?- ela perguntou enquanto ele se levantava . Louise ficou arfante quando o viu sem mais nem menos desabotoar a camisa estampa xadrez e começar a tira-la em sua frente, ficando parcialmente nu. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer, pensamentos eróticos tomaram conta de sua mente. Que lindo peitoral esculpido, pensou ela, como ela daria tudo pra provar com a boca aquele homem!

Ele se sentou novamente em sua frente e desta vez recostou. Ela correu os olhos por seu corpo, desejando cada centímetro . ele sorriu e disse novamente:

-Eu quero dizer que vc não me trouxe aqui pelas fãs e sim por si mesma...

Ela desviou o olhar, enquanto ele a provocava acariciando o próprio peito.

-Que isso Jared...não é nada disso, claro que sou fã mas tenho meus princípios-Louise tentou argumentar sem conseguir convencer a si mesma. Se não conseguia convencer a si mesma, como convenceria a ele?

Ele sorriu:

-você tem patrocínio?

Ela baixou a cabeça:

-Não porque?

Ele disse:

-Bem eu não saio digamos necessariamente barato...- sorriu

-Ah eu sei mas tenho dinheiro suficiente...-ela tentou se descontrair

Ele gargalhou alto

-Então é rica e isso me soa como uma proposta indecente...

-Que isso jared...-ela riu nervosamente- Não interprete dessa forma, por favor. Eu vou explicar...

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e sonora e pegou a mão dela a puxando totalmente pra cima dele;

-Quem disse que você precisa de explicação?- murmurou ele- eu estou aqui, sozinho e não sou nada santo diante de uma linda mulher como você...- ela foi obrigada pela força dele a espalmar seu peito e barriga com as mãos Ouvira diversas vezes que ele não era um homem muito fiel a esposa, mas estava fácil demais...

-Jared...- murmurou tão próximo da boca dele. Ele era muito forte

- Que foi? – perguntou ele baixinho- você não quer?- Ela pensou que loucura, era o que mais desejava na vida...respirar o mesmo ar que ele, mais loucura ainda que ele estava ali na sua frente, se insinuando e ela não conseguia dizer sim ou não, não conseguia ter qualquer reação...

-S-sim eu quero muito...muito...- murmurou Louise.

-Então vem cá linda...- disse ele e a puxou pelos braços pra sentar em seu colo, pegou sua cabeça por trás e trouxe a boca dela para a boca dele e se beijaram , Louise começou a beijá-lo chorando , sem acreditar que aquilo era verdade, beijava e chorava, em extase. Finalmente ele a soltou e ela se sentou no colo dele pesadamente, beijando –o, ele também parecia excitado e disse- Isso meu bem...- Guiou a cabeça dela por seu pescoço , enquanto deitava e se ajeitava melhor na cama, obrigando-a a ficar por cima, dominando a situação.

Louise perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço, só queria tomar pra si naquele momento aquele homem lindo e delicioso, beijando seu peito e barriga, acariciando com a língua cada centímetro de pele, mordiscando –o de leve mas com certa firmeza como se o quisesse devorar por inteiro. Eis que nesse momento maravilhoso, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Ela deu um grito. Ele riu

- que isso? Está esperando alguém?

-Não, mas eu posso matar qualquer um nesse momento...-ela se sentou na cama e ele riu.

-Calma-pegou a camisa, vestiu-a, foi até o banheiro e limpou qualquer vestígio de batom que poderia haver em sua boca, foi até a porta e abriu.

-Jared!- gritou uma menina e ele deu 2 passos atrás.-Que bom que já chegou

Louise se levantou e encarou a amiga que seria PA dele.

-Fica tranquilo, é inofensiva – ela olhou para a menina e fez cara de "saia daqui agora ou vou te esmurrar"

A menina fez uma expressão com o rosto de "entendi"

-Ok, quando precisar de mim basta dizer ok Jared? Estarei no hotel

Ele meio contrariado disse:

-Eu...-andou pelo quarto-mudei de idéia

Elas se entreolharam. O pavor no rosto de Louise foi intenso, o que ele iria falar? Meu deus poderia enlouquecer naquele momento.

-Eu desejo que Louise seja minha PA...é possível?- ele a olhou e fez uma expressão de desagrado pela menina ter batido na porta de seu quarto.

-Sim Jared, você escolhe-Louise fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse "fazer o que"...

Ele foi até a cama e se sentou abrindo novamente os botões da blusa e olhou pra a menina:

-Estou muito cansado, e Louise estava me passando o que irá acontecer no evento, pode nos dar licença sweetheart?

-Sim claro- respondeu a menina e sorriu pra Louise fechando a porta.

Ele a olhou com olhar reprovador, cruzando os braços:

- Não gostei ein...sua equipe não pode sair invadindo minha privacidade, batendo em porta de quarto, espero que não esteja lotado de fã girls loucas...

-Não não Jared, ela quis ser solícita só isso.. nos perdoe, não vai acontecer novamente- ela o encarava, já sem camisa, os olhos verdes penetrantes a fulminando seriamente. De repente ele sorriu:

-vem cá babe...tira essa expressão tristinha do rosto...não falei por mal, vem pra cá vem.

Louise se aproximou e ele colocou as mãos dela por entre os cabelos sedosos e cheirosos dele.

-Estou há algum tempo sem carinho, acho que to carente- ele olhou pra cima, ela em pé em sua frente, louca de desejo, acho que ele poderia sentir o cheiro do seu tesão por ele.-Eu não sabia que minha contratante era tão linda...- ele sorriu, Louise realmente era muito bonita e tinha feito um esforço absurdo pra emagrecer e ficar bem perto dele.

-Vou tomar banho, quer vir?- ah isso era demais pra ela, jared padalecki a convidando para um banho, ela se sentou como se jogasse na cama e dessa vez foi sincera

- isso é um teste?- ela começou a chorar nervosamente- Porque Jared, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo..-desandou a falar- Sim eu te amo, loucamente, não era pra dizer, já estou dizendo, não estou sã, mas eu te amo, há anos...e eu não sei o que fazer com isso, preciso te respeitar, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero, estou apavorada com essa situação e...-ele botou o dedo em seus lábios

-Pode parar com o drama?- ele sorriu- para com isso linda...eu sei, tá...não sou fiel e nem resisto a uma bela mulher mesmo que ela me contrate para seu evento...eu voei muito tempo , cheguei aqui e me deparei com uma coisa linda como você, louca por mim e não diga que não esta na cara, porque está...- ele a olhou- O que deseja que eu faça? Passe por cima e diga que não quero ter você agora?

Meu Deus! O que ele estava dizendo? Ela havia enlouquecido!

Ela o cortou:

-Não é isso meu amor, eu só estou apavorada em ter tão pouco...Isso não vai ser legal para mim, vou sofrer- nossa o que estava dizendo, parecia que não queria nem por dez minutos , mas queria pela vida inteira- isso sim- eu só não quero que sofrer, não quero sofrer me entende?

Ele ficou sério a olhando:

-Então ..o que está dizendo é que...- ela não o deixou terminar, o empurrou pra deitar na cama enquanto buscou sua boca linda e o beijou apaixonadamente , loucamente, ensandecida de tesão

E não parava de beijar enquanto dizia- não quero sofrer, por favor não me faça sofrer

- não vou fazer querida, temos longos 7 dias pela frente...

-Jared...- murmurava- eu te amo...eu te amo...- e se beijavam muito , loucamente. Ele nem sequer havia tomado banho, o cheiro de avião e carro pareciam nada perto do cheiro natural do corpo daquele homem lindo- ela parou e o observou apenas- como está perto, tão perto, eu devo ter tomado algo, isso não é real- ele sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás como era seu hábito, mesmo rindo com Jensen. Ela sorriu- Me belisca?

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar verde escuro, ela notou uma barba ralinha por fazer.

-Posso fazer melhor do que isso?- ele a virou e a fez deitar de costas na cama e começou a beijá-la, Louise achava que podia perder os sentidos naquele momento. Jared começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, arrancou-lhe o sutiã e começou a beijar seus seios grandes, sugar os mamilos , ela gemia de prazer sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele gemia também, parecia estar sem sexo há bastante tempo. Estava ávido, havia pressa nele. Ele beijou todas partes nuas até que chegou a calça dela- Isso muito me atrapalha, odeio calças- ele a olhou lá de baixo, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu um sorriso safado –Jared começou a tirar a calça dela, puxando com certa pressa e sem muita gentileza. Assim que conseguiu arrancar tudo e ela já estava nua ele deu uma boa olhada em seu corpo- Linda...deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou novamente-promete ser minha PA...promete- Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, Louise começou a abraça –lo sem jeito, com medo de fazer algo que o desagradasse mas estava totalmente nas mãos daquele homem grande e lindo. Podia sentir a força de suas mãos quando ele apertou seus pulsos contra a cama a prendendo para beijar e lamber seus seios.

-Eu prometo tudo que você quiser meu amor...- delirava ela de prazer e paixão – Se quiser uma escrava...- ele parou o que fazia e a olhou

-Isso não seria mal- sorriu enquanto os cabelos cobriam parte de seu rosto- Quero minha brasileira comigo durante o tempo que eu estiver aqui, entendeu?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o que mais poderia fazer? Ele já havia tomado sua vida, sua mente , seu trabalho, seus pensamentos mais obscenos durante anos...sem saber, ela não se importava em ser sua feliz escrava sexual enquanto estivesse no Brasil sem a esposa.

-Mas- ele a olhou novamente- Podemos brincar a vontade, você não pode contar a ninguém, dar a entender ou me lançar olhares loucos durante o evento.

Ela riu- Vai ser difícil não te desejar sendo que fiz isso a distancia por anos...mas eu me controlo, se for pra ter você Jared , eu faço o que você mandar, jamais lhe deixaria em qualquer situação embaraçosa...

-ótimo- ele sorriu e foi descendo beijando seu corpo enquanto ela gemia, o corpo parecia pegar fogo, aquela voz que ouvira tanto em vídeos de convenções, no seriado, agora estava ali falando com ela, para ela, somente para ela, sussurrando, gemendo. Porque ela? Havia mulheres mais bonitas, muito mais bonitas mas talvez ele tenha se interessado pelo poder e pela paixão de ela poder tê-lo trazido com seus próprios recursos, pagando literalmente somente para tê-lo por perto, para vê-lo em sua volta durante 7 dias. Neste momento pensou em como seria tê-lo longe daquele quarto de hotel, em uma pousada somente para eles, em seu iate, em sua casa de praia...delirava.

Sem esperar mais jared a penetrou calmamente pois sabia que tinha um membro enorme e podia causar dor a moça...Louise ouvira sobre a fama a respeito do membro enorme dele e de fato estava sentindo dor, mas achava que já iria passar e conforme ele foi socando em sua vagina, tão molhada e quente e gemendo , ela o observava em cima dela de olhos fechados , gemendo e parecia que podia enlouquecer, não podia berrar , naõ podia dizer a ninguém, isso era tão injusto...ela apertava seu peitoral duro como pedra, a dor havia passado e só havia a delícia de Jared Padalecki dentro dela, sem parar. Ele começava a suor e algumas gotas de suor de seu pescoço caíram perto da boca de Louise, ela as lambeu, como deveria já ter lambido e sorvido todo aquele homem...Ele a invadira de forma deliciosa, dolorosa, apressada, e gemia cada vez mais alto, quando a olhou sorrindo arfante:

-Será que podem ouvir ?

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco- falou sem pensar

-Preciso me importar amor...mas preciso gozar, não aguento mais...-Ele mal acabara de começar a meter nela e já sentia que ia gozar, pior de tudo, esqueceram a camisinha, Louise a essa altura nem se importava, tinha certeza de que ele era absolutamente saudável, mas um pensamento veio a sua mente...gravidez! Imaginou-se grávida de um filho de Jared Padalecki. Ele continuou metendo nela , cada vez mais fundo, gemendo mais alto, começou a não se importar- Você é linda, procurou a boca de Louise e a beijou demoradamente, como se tivesse alguma paixão, bem da parte dela sim mas ela tinha certeza de que da parte dele apenas havia a satisfação de seus instintos mais necessários.

- Já transou com fã antes?- ela perguntou arfante

Ele sorriu e parou de beija-la:

-Não seja ciumenta...

-Só estou perguntando...eu sou sua fã sabia...

-Sei disso, porque acha que gosto tanto?- ele sorria vendo-a delirar,- Você sonhou muito com isso?- fazia uma expressão sacana

-Acordada meu amor.

Ele riu gostosamente:

- E você se masturbava?

Ela riu:

-Jared!- deu um tapa em seu braço musculoso

Ele parou de meter e riu desceu até sua vagina para enfiar a língua com toda vontade enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer. Ele chupou seu clitóris, lambeu e mordeu até faze-la gozar e gritar seu nome.

-Você me ama Louise?

Sem fólego para responder, ele deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga

- Eu te amo, faço qualquer coisa por você...pede qualquer coisa meu amor!-

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a botou de quatro na cama , ela gemeu mais uma vez , e Jared não lhe dava qualquer descanso. Quando ela se deu conta , ele já metia novamente de quatro, a posição que ela mais adorava e começou a murmurar seu nome baixinho – Jared...Jared...

Ele estocava em sua vagina deliciosamente, seu pênis duro como pedra, parecia rasgar sua vagina e ela adorava cada vez mais...então ele tomou seus cabelos já molhados de suor em suas mãos e os pegou com uma mão apenas puxando enquanto com a outra mão apertava a cintura de Louise.

Ele gemia cada vez mais alto até que gozou dentro dela! Ela pensou que loucura isso...acabo de ter a foda da minha vida com Jared Padalecki sem camisinha...em seu período fértil...sorriu achando que ele sentira o cheiro de fêmea no cio dela como se fossem dois animais selvagens, loucos de tesão. O pesado homem deitou ao seu lado na cama king size arfante e suando, ela o observou de bruços por alguns instantes, como ele tremia, como era lindo. Ela partiu pra cima dele e beijou seu rosto, esfregando o rosto em sua barba rala- delicioso...lindo- ele sorriu olhando pra ela-você é a coisa mais perfeita que já vi na vida...- Ele a puxou pra cima de seu peito, fazendo –a se aninhar em seu corpo, ambos ofegantes.

-você é linda...e eu ainda não terminei com você- ele riu

-Que bom!- ela riu

-Amanhã tem mais...- ele parecia ameaçador, ela acariciava seu peito perfeito, podia aguentar mais e mais, mas ele parecia cansado da viagem.

-Amanhã Misha chega- ela disse- E seu panel é logo pela manhã

-E?- perguntou ele sem se preocupar e sorriu. Ele começou a acariciar a cabeça de Louise e puxou uma coberta para os dois. Ligou a tv.-Há algo que eu possa entender nessa tv?- riu enquanto passeava pelos canais,

-sim claro meu amor- ela disse e o guiou até a Warner Channel – Está passando meu seriado favorito nesse momento, Supernatural!- Ela riu mordendo o ombro dele.

Ele deu uma gargalhada se afundando no travesseiro e erguendo os joelhos por debaixo da coberta.

-Você vai me convidar ano que vem não é?- perguntou ele maliciosamente

Louise sorriu e voltaram a assistir o episódio.

Capítulo II- Ciúmes

O celular de Louise despertou com carry on my wayward son de Kansas...Jared tomou um susto e imediatamente reagiu com humor:

-Fim de temporada...-ele sorriu

Ela gargalhou e imediatamente tapou seus lábios com um beijo estonteante:

-Meu Deus como eu te amo...-murmurou ela

Ele se espreguiçou, perguntando:

-Está na hora de opening ceremony já?- ele se esticava e Louise acompanhava cada músculo se movendo, seus lábios se mexendo, então era isso que Gen via todas as manhãs, que mulher de sorte! Mas...quantas mulheres no mundo não dariam um braço para estar ali naquele momento, naquela situação! Sentiu-se sortuda também...por falar nisso resolveu perguntar:

-Jared...ela não veio por motivos de trabalho?

- Ela quem?- ele sorriu se virando pra ela

Que sorriso perfeito! Aquela hora da manhã, ela havia morrido, estava no céu...tinha certeza disso!

-Gen.

Ele fez uma cara triste e um tanto irritada.

-Isso é uma longa história...vou me abrir para você pois acho suficientemente responsável de não sair espalhando boatos, até porque acho que não tem interesse nisso, sendo dona desse evento ...

-Claro

-O casamento com ela não é bem um casamento, é um arranjo...

-Mas como assim?-sentiu medo das coisas que ouvia e lia sobre ele e Jensen.

- Você já deve ter notado como sou afetuoso, carinhoso, quase um bichinho de pelúcia...- ele riu- Eu sou assim com todos, inclusive com Jen...-ele sorriu- Jensen...ok , mas os diretores e produtores começaram a achar que tínhamos algo sexual, um caso...ridículo...e não havia como parar aquilo.

-Não bastava desmentir?

-No caso não.. jen e eu ficamos grudados o dia todo, tínhamos morado na minha casa, quando Jen não tinha apartamento e bla bla bla- ela adorava aquele bla bla bla dele-O final das contas é que para a season 5 eles praticamente nos obrigaram a casar, quer dizer não Jensen, ele adora Daneel, mas eu não pretendia me casar tão cedo...não sou do tipo que fique com uma pessoa só- ela suspirou com tristeza, sabia que era somente mais uma.-pois é, - disse ele entendendo o suspiro dela como qualquer outra coisa além de ciúme- Fizemos as fotos e nos pediram 2 anos de casados pois SPN estava fazendo uma grana absurda e não poderíamos parar. Mas foi somente aquilo, não teve cartório ou formalidade.- ele se deitou novamente

- Mas e ela ? O que ela sente por você?-Louise odiava falar naquela mulher mas não tinha outra opção além de perguntar.

Ele respirou fundo:

-Ela me ama...- ele a olhou nos olhos e fez uma expressão de fazer o que...

-Entendo...- ela sorriu tristemente

- Mas não deixou de aproveitar minha vida..eu fico com quem quero...

Ele a olhou com cara de safado e Louise se sentiu meio estranha, como que usada, uma coisa qualquer ao invés de entender justamente o contrário. Era uma mulher de negócios e agora estava totalmente nas mãos dele, sentiu ciúme, raiva e uma sensação de vazio, queria sair dali , pois ia se sentir muito pior depois. Ela havia sido somente uma transa em outro país e se sentiu muito mal com aquilo.

Louise levantou-se

I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do if only you would let me

As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right

Here is where you wanna be

-Jared?

Ele havia ido tomar banho e já saia somente com uma toalha na cintura que logo retirou para enxugar os cabelos. Cristo! Como era musculoso, lindo, perfeito, totalmente nu na frente dela, sem qualquer pudor... Ela tentou firmar o olhar em seus olhos:

-Vou descer e ver tudo e volto para te buscar...

Ela somente disse e saiu batendo a porta. Jared pensou que talvez fosse o jeito dela agir de vez em quando, mas ela saiu bem abruptamente. Do lado de fora fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a chorar...Louise foi para seu quarto, entrou e sentou no chão chorando , deseseperadamente apaixonada por aquele homem e ele iria embora em 6 dias, resolveu que não podia sofrer miseravelmente daquela forma, precisava tocar um evento e todos esperavam por ela. Tomou um banho, maquiou-se e vestiu um vestido preto bem decotado, mas não vulgar, apenas sexy. Desceu , viu que tudo estava em ordem e subiu para buscar Jared. A abertura estava prestes a começar. Ela tocou a campainha e logo se abriu a porta e diante dela estava um homem tremendamente grande, cheiroso, com uma leve barba por fazer, uma camisa preta meio colada ao corpo , calça jeans e botas...Lindo, definitivamente lindo.

Ela fingiu frieza...se conteve para não beijar Jared inteiro e esquecer da cerimõna de abertura.

-Vamos.

Ele ficou parado com tanta frieza e se perdendo nos olhos verdes e no decote dela .

Resolveu não perguntar nada e a seguiu.

No elevador entrou o segurança também e foram até o palco por trás onde já centenas de fãs gritavam em desespero . Eles pararam e ele olhou para ela.

-quanto?

- 15 min- Ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele e aquilo começou a dar raiva nele.

Foram os 15 min mais longos da vida dela naqueles dias, quando Jared entrou a gritaria ensurdecedora a fez tapar os ouvidos. Pessoas vieram falar com ela , perguntar como ele era, se era gentil, doce, grosso, ríspido, estrelinha. Ela respondeu a todas as amigas, como se não tivesse feito sexo com ele na noite anterior e não lembrasse de cada gemido delicioso que ele dera com aquela voz linda e forte. Poderia morrer ali naquele momento...como podia estar se negando a Jared Padalecki? O homem que todas queriam e se não queriam deviam estar doentes...Ele logo saiu e as meninas se entreolharam tentando pedir algo, um autógrafo ou algo que fosse, um pouquinho de atenção. Ele deu atenção a todas como era de seu costume e elas sairam pois a sensação era de que havia algo errado. Ele voltou pra Louise e definitivamente ele sentiu que havia algo errado e resolveu provocá-la.

-As brasileiras são lindas

Ela deu um sorriso triste:

- Sim são...

Ele fez uma cara de desconforto e perguntou:

-Posso falar com você?- ela o olhou e em toda a sua vida fora do set de spn jamais viu Jared contrariado e com raiva

-sim

Ele a pegou pelo braço como se a puxasse, as amigas ficaram olhando e houve tensão no ar, o que foi aquilo? Ele a levou para o elevador e perguntou:

-Não tenho schedule para agora ne?

- Não- ela respondeu e sentiu aquela massa corpórea enorme vir pra perto dela no elevador

-Então você vai me dizer o que houve com você hoje de manhã ou vou ter que arrancar isso a força?- o rosto dele tão proximo, o cheiro, a voz, ela mal conseguia ficar de pé

-N-nada Jared...

-Você de repente ficou estranha...depois do que aconteceu ontem a noite eu to me sentindo meio estranho sabe...

Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Que havia sido usado?

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e a empurrou pra dentro praticamente.

- Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo- ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando-a- Porque estou com uma sensação péssima sobre você agora.

Ela se sentou perto dele e jared olhou de relance o decote dela e fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes de Louise.

- como assim não entendo?- ela falou baixo

-Agora quer que eu fale baixo?- ele alterou a voz- Você pensa que eu sou um brinquedo?Agora que Misha e Mark já chegaram vai querer experimentá-los também?- Ele olhou para a janela

-Que?- ela berrou-como assim , do que você fala?

-Vai querer transar com todos que você trouxe?

-Meu deus – ela se levantou- É isso que pensa de mim? Jared pelo amor de Deus, porque pensa isso?

- Eu não estou acostumado a ser tratado dessa forma por ninguém!- ele se levantou e dessa vez parecia ter mais de 2 m. O que ele estava pensando? Que ela queria trepar com todos? Meu deus ela só tinha olhos para ele! A paixão louca que tinha por ele era de querer amarra-lo a cama para nunca mais ir embora.

- Escute jared

-Sim sou todo ouvidos...- ele cruzou os braços em sua frente e ela deu um passo atrás encontrando a mesa da suite presidencial e se encostou, como assim ele a estava botando na parede para que se explicasse?

- Quando você contou hoje de manhã sobre seu casamento fake e que dormia com todas que podia...- ela a cortou

-Nem todas...

Louise sorriu por dentro, será que havia algo nela que havia conquistado Jared?

-Eu me senti um lixo...- ela começou a chorar- Me senti somente mais uma e jared vou lhe ser sincera...eu não sou mais uma , para ninguém- enterrou o rosto nas mãos-Não sou ...

-Ah então acha que por acaso eu sou?- ele não lhe deu trégua nem chorando- Porque não disse que havia ficado triste ao invés de me tratar mal?

-Mas eu não tratei mal...

-Não..só bateu a porta na minha cara de manhã

-Por favor não briga comigo...- ela chorava e já estava com a maquiagem toda borrada, devia estar horrenda- ele segurou as mãos dela

-Babe? – ela o olhou, bem pra cima-Jared a suspendeu com toda facilidade e a colocou sentada na mesa onde ficava mais próximo ao rosto dele- Pensei que você fosse uma qualquer hoje de manhã... e posso ser sincero? Ela assentiu com a cabeça perdida em olhar a boca dele, os olhos, nervosa e louca de desejo por aquele homem, tremeu um pouco-Eu detestei pensar isso...-Louise sorriu ainda chorando,

-Eu sei que você não se importa...- disse ela- já experimentou descer sozinho? Numa convenção, as mulheres te comem com os olhos, as fãs dão tudo que vc pedir e olha que dão muito mais...

-Eu sei... só que eu não to a fim de nenhuma delas...- ele se afastou sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso , ela tremeu mais ainda, não acreditava no que ouvia- Porque é difícil acreditar nisso? Pega aqui- ele botou as mãos dela em seu peito, ela gemeu

-Não faz isso comigo- ela murmurou

-Você sente que isso aqui é carne? Que tem uma pessoa? E que essa pessoa tem vontades próprias também? Que droga...

Ele se afastou

-Beber eu posso?- ele fez uma cara irônica e foi ate o frigobar apanhando uma cerveja, voltou até ela, botou a cerveja sobre a mesa antes de abrir e enlaçou a cintura dela e começou a beijá-la. Louise não teve tempo de nada, apenas de enlaçar ele com as pernas e abraçar pelo pescoço e retribuir àquela boca deliciosa e quente... ele deu o pescoço para ela beijar e morder e Louise já não tinha mais lágrimas, todas secaram talvez porque o corpo quente de tesão fez secarem na hora. Ela o beijava em desespero até que ele se afastou:

-você vai me deixar marca- ele riu-não morde...eu sei que da vontade mas não morde- Falou convencido, ela riu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele

-Gostoso...

-awww, isso dói!

Ela o empurrou pelo peito e deu um salto da mesa o empurrando até a cama.

-Você vai ver o que dói- jamais teria coragem de falar assim com ele em outra situação ou se não estivesse tomada de desejo. Perdeu a cabeça totalmente, o empurrou até a cama e ele apenas disse-

-Minha cerveja.

Ela o empurrou com alguma dificuldade ate´ele se deitar rindo:

-O que pretende?- ele ria enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele se deparando com um peitoral perfeito e o perfume do corpo dele totalmente inebriante sem falar na voz .

-Eu não pretendo além de te dar prazer...

Ele estava deitado agora sem camisa mas ainda faltava muita roupa ali para tirar

He don't understand you like I do  
>No he'll never make love to you like I do<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I can show you 'bout a real love<br>And I can promise anything that I do  
>Is just to satisfy you<p>

-Quer ajuda- ele ria dela

-Não, pode continuar ai…- ela dava as ordens enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans dele enquanto gemia de um tesão febril...- Sabe porque você está aqui Padalecki? Porque eu te amo!- ela gritou

-Fala baixo- ele ria

-Porque falar baixo se eu preciso gritar para o mundo que estou na sua cama? – ela conseguia tirar a calça enquanto falava- Porque o mundo parou nesse exato momento enquanto eu olho para você, deitado nu nessa cama – e ele estava sem cueca- em alguns poucos segundos ela conseguiu deixa-lo totalmente nu e partiu pra cima beijando seu pescoço e peito, traçando uma linha com a língua até seus mamilos e os chupou ouvindo um gemido dele. Estranhamente ele estva imóvel para ver se ela era habilidosa o suficiente.

Louise desceu com a língua até o umbigo dele e alguns pelos abaixo do umbigo, mordeu cada pedaço abaixo do umbigo até chegar onde realmente lhe interessava para deixa-lo louco...Jared gemeu baixinho

-Coisa linda.., geme alto pra mim...- ele sorriu- ela pegou o membro dele já ereto, enorme e começou a masturba-lo deliciosamente, Jared fechou os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, seu corpo perfeito se arqueou um pouco na cama e quando ela encostou a língua na glande ele gemeu alto e relaxou as pernas – babe alguém pode bater na porta te chamando- ele falava ofegante.

-tudo bem eu paro...- ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo

Ele a olhou:

-Duvido-sorriu respirando forte

-Ok- ela se levantou, Jared a puxou e disse- Nâo ouse... ele sorriu- Quer apanhar de um homem desse tamanho?

-Nossa porque? Você costuma bater em mulher?

Ele riu mas logo ficou sério

-Só se for preciso dar uns tapinhas em lugares estratégicos...- eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos –god, você é realmente linda...

Louise deu pequenos selinhos nos lábios dele antes de enfiar a língua e ficar chupando seus lábios. Depois desceu novamente e de posso de seu pênis ereto nas mãos começou a sugar avidamente, enquanto Jared arqueava o corpo e gemia, ela lambia e falava-meu amor, hoje vc é meu...todo meu...- Ela sugava com tanta vontade e Jared gemia cada vez mais e mais alto, eles acreditaram que se alguém passasse pelo corredor naquele momento saberia que um casal fazia sexo lá dentro. Louise não se importou com mais nada, o tempo parou, se ele a usava, ela também o estava usando e então decidiu que se era breve deveria aproveitar o máximo e dar a Jared tantos orgasmos para que se tornasse uma mulher inesquecível. Ela chupou tão gostoso e tão forte que Jared gemeu cada vez mais alto,era hora, ela sabia que ele poderia gozar a qualquer momento em sua boca e faria isso ser inesquecível...Ele explodiu num orgasmo quente , já suando por todo o corpo e Louise bebeu todo seu liquido como algum néctar delicioso e não conseguia parar:

-Para para- ele pediu tendo espasmos pelo corpo mas ela não parou, somente depois de ver seu membro totalmente descansado então partiu para cima novamente. Louise não ia parar tão cedo nem dar sossego a Jared. Ele provocou sua paixão, seu ciúme, sua loucura por ele, então começou a lamber o suor da barriga dele, do peito, do pescoço enquanto roçava seu corpo ao dele, subindo o vestido.

-Eu quero, mete em mim...

Ele sorriu

-Linda, você acabou de me fazer gozar...sabe ...homens precisam de um tempinho

-Eu não quero tempinho...- ela mordia seu queixo e foi até a orelha lambendo, enfiando a língua adentro e ele se esquivava

-pera amor, pera...- ele suava- Preciso de um banho, ela se levantou sentando sobre seu pênis, ele sorria-calmaaa...

-ótimo, eu te dou banho, - ela se levantou e ele riu

-e a cerveja ...ficou esquentando- ele foi até ela , abriu e deu um gole- menina, você ´e um furacão- ele sorriu a olhando de cima a baixo

-Jared...ainda nem comecei- ele tirou a garrafa da boca rindo como se fosse cuspir rindo

-ok ok- jogou um beijo pra ela de longe que a fez derreter e foi para o banho

Em alguns segundos lá estava ela nua com um sabonete na mão...Ele riu e disse:

-Não vou conseguir autografar nada hoje...

Ela riu:

-Fique tranquilo...sua mão vai estar intacta...- ela pariu pra cima dele debaixo dagua.

FIM


	2. Ciúmes

Fanfiction A convenção- Out of reach?

Out of reach, so far  
>I never had your heart<br>Out of reach,  
>Couldn't see<br>We were never meant to be

Era noite quando eles chegaram do aeroporto. Jared estava cansado, por isso Louise pegou as chaves do quarto de uma vez na portaria . Ela sabia que ele precisava descansar depois da longa viagem até São Paulo.

Mas ele estava carregando duas malas sozinho e enfim Louise resolveu perguntar de uma vez:

-Notei que sua esposa não veio...pena

Ele sorriu baixando a cabeça e os cabelos castanho acobreados macios escorreram por seu rosto com uma linda barba por fazer, bem ralinha.

- Nem sempre ela me acompanha...

- Por aqui- ela o direcionou ao elevador, Jared entrou, ela entrou e enquanto subiam Louise olhava-o pelo espelho do elevador achando que ele não notava. Ele a olhou e se olharam por alguns segundos. Louise desviou o olhar na tentativa vã de disfarçar que o desejava.

-Mais alguém chegou?- perguntou Jared tentando deixa-la mais confortável.

-Não , ainda não.

O elevador se abriu e caminharam por um corredor, até Louise parar de frente para um porta com 2 chaves nas mãos. Ela abriu e o olho, bem para cima, pois como era alto!:

-Essa é sua suíte...- Ele ficou parado olhando-a.

-Ah ok, não vai entrar?- perguntou ele. Ela ficou nervosa, seu coração acelerou, como iria entrar no quarto de Jared Padalecki no hotel da convenção? Sentiu-se quente. Ele continuou- Olha querida...Louise certo? Meu amor, eu sei que você é a dona da empresa e naõ é minha PA mas poderia me ajudar por favor? – ele entrava e jogou suas coisas num canto, o que parecia ser uma atitude habitual. Depois parou em frente a ela e botou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Os olhos verdes preguiçosos como ele disse um dia, pareciam tão mais profundos agora que ela olhava tão de perto e tão de frente...como era lindo! –Eu estou morrendo de fome, será que podemos comer algo em algum lugar, você poderia me ajudar? Pode ser aqui no quarto...- ele foi até a cama e se sentou pesadamente. Ela o observava atônita.

-S-sim claro, Jared-Ela chegou mais perto- o que quer comer?

-Ah uma pizza, parece interessante, estou faminto-ele sorriu, um sorriso delicioso

Every single day  
>Every word you say<br>Every game you play  
>Every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see  
>You belong to me<br>How my poor heart aches  
>With every step you take<p>

-ok, quer que eu peça? – ela foi pegar o telefone, ele pegou na mão dela

-Sim por favor- Louise o olhou, ele sorria gostosamente pra ela

-De que?- ela sorriu

-Queijo?

-somente queijo?- ela riu- Sabe, pode por mais coisas em cima

Ele gargalhou:

-Somente queijo já está ótimo, não quero passar mal em seu evento ...

Ela riu. Pediu a pizza, foram para a mesa , ele a devorou com uma cerveja , ela não aceitou. Ele a olhava com insistência perturbadora, Louise pegou o cardápio e ficou folheando-o na tentativa de fugir ao olhar dele, até que ele disse algo

- você é muito bonita...- Louise corou inteira-Tem marido? Namorado? Carrega essa companhia sozinha?

-sim, é o jeito...-teve vontade de dizer que amava alguém impossível por isso seguia sozinha.

- Mulheres de negócios são interessantes- ele sorriu se levantando e indo tirar os sapatos se sentando na cama. Ela se levantou e sentiu por alguma razão seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele a olhou – oh babe, que houve?- ele se levantou e se aproximou, ela sentiu seu cheiro delicioso, podia sentir seu corpo todo ali tão perto finalmente, depois de anos lutando por esse sonho.

-Nada, - Louise enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos, ele segurou suas mãos, sempre carinhoso como ela imaginava.

-Nada não sweetheart, que houve? Algo lhe incomoda?

Ela riu entre lágrimas

-Claro que sim mas não se importe comigo, vou ficar bem

-Vai ficar não, sente aqui, me conte- se sentaram na cama- Não posso deixa-la triste, foi algo que eu disse? – ele passou a mão no rosto dela, Louise sentiu seu cheiro mais próximo, era inebriante, Louise fechou os olhos. Nesse momento Jared entendeu o que se passava. Sorriu e afastou a mão , ficando um pouco mais sério.

-hmm ok...Quer falar sobre isso?- perguntou ele

-Não, só não pode piorar...- ela deu um sorriso triste- porque eu não iria aguentar mas também se ficar sem isso, fico sem nada...já sentiu algo assim?-ela o olhou, ele sorriu

-Claro que sim...mas quem disse que precisa ficar sem isso?- ele lançou um olhar verde penetrante a ela e sorriu.

-como assim?- ela perguntou enquanto ele se levantava . Louise ficou arfante quando o viu sem mais nem menos desabotoar a camisa estampa xadrez e começar a tira-la em sua frente, ficando parcialmente nu. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer, pensamentos eróticos tomaram conta de sua mente. Que lindo peitoral esculpido, pensou ela, como ela daria tudo pra provar com a boca aquele homem!

Ele se sentou novamente em sua frente e desta vez recostou. Ela correu os olhos por seu corpo, desejando cada centímetro . ele sorriu e disse novamente:

-Eu quero dizer que vc não me trouxe aqui pelas fãs e sim por si mesma...

Ela desviou o olhar, enquanto ele a provocava acariciando o próprio peito.

-Que isso Jared...não é nada disso, claro que sou fã mas tenho meus princípios-Louise tentou argumentar sem conseguir convencer a si mesma. Se não conseguia convencer a si mesma, como convenceria a ele?

Ele sorriu:

-você tem patrocínio?

Ela baixou a cabeça:

-Não porque?

Ele disse:

-Bem eu não saio digamos necessariamente barato...- sorriu

-Ah eu sei mas tenho dinheiro suficiente...-ela tentou se descontrair

Ele gargalhou alto

-Então é rica e isso me soa como uma proposta indecente...

-Que isso jared...-ela riu nervosamente- Não interprete dessa forma, por favor. Eu vou explicar...

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e sonora e pegou a mão dela a puxando totalmente pra cima dele;

-Quem disse que você precisa de explicação?- murmurou ele- eu estou aqui, sozinho e não sou nada santo diante de uma linda mulher como você...- ela foi obrigada pela força dele a espalmar seu peito e barriga com as mãos Ouvira diversas vezes que ele não era um homem muito fiel a esposa, mas estava fácil demais...

-Jared...- murmurou tão próximo da boca dele. Ele era muito forte

- Que foi? – perguntou ele baixinho- você não quer?- Ela pensou que loucura, era o que mais desejava na vida...respirar o mesmo ar que ele, mais loucura ainda que ele estava ali na sua frente, se insinuando e ela não conseguia dizer sim ou não, não conseguia ter qualquer reação...

-S-sim eu quero muito...muito...- murmurou Louise.

-Então vem cá linda...- disse ele e a puxou pelos braços pra sentar em seu colo, pegou sua cabeça por trás e trouxe a boca dela para a boca dele e se beijaram , Louise começou a beijá-lo chorando , sem acreditar que aquilo era verdade, beijava e chorava, em extase. Finalmente ele a soltou e ela se sentou no colo dele pesadamente, beijando –o, ele também parecia excitado e disse- Isso meu bem...- Guiou a cabeça dela por seu pescoço , enquanto deitava e se ajeitava melhor na cama, obrigando-a a ficar por cima, dominando a situação.

Louise perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço, só queria tomar pra si naquele momento aquele homem lindo e delicioso, beijando seu peito e barriga, acariciando com a língua cada centímetro de pele, mordiscando –o de leve mas com certa firmeza como se o quisesse devorar por inteiro. Eis que nesse momento maravilhoso, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Ela deu um grito. Ele riu

- que isso? Está esperando alguém?

-Não, mas eu posso matar qualquer um nesse momento...-ela se sentou na cama e ele riu.

-Calma-pegou a camisa, vestiu-a, foi até o banheiro e limpou qualquer vestígio de batom que poderia haver em sua boca, foi até a porta e abriu.

-Jared!- gritou uma menina e ele deu 2 passos atrás.-Que bom que já chegou

Louise se levantou e encarou a amiga que seria PA dele.

-Fica tranquilo, é inofensiva – ela olhou para a menina e fez cara de "saia daqui agora ou vou te esmurrar"

A menina fez uma expressão com o rosto de "entendi"

-Ok, quando precisar de mim basta dizer ok Jared? Estarei no hotel

Ele meio contrariado disse:

-Eu...-andou pelo quarto-mudei de idéia

Elas se entreolharam. O pavor no rosto de Louise foi intenso, o que ele iria falar? Meu deus poderia enlouquecer naquele momento.

-Eu desejo que Louise seja minha PA...é possível?- ele a olhou e fez uma expressão de desagrado pela menina ter batido na porta de seu quarto.

-Sim Jared, você escolhe-Louise fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse "fazer o que"...

Ele foi até a cama e se sentou abrindo novamente os botões da blusa e olhou pra a menina:

-Estou muito cansado, e Louise estava me passando o que irá acontecer no evento, pode nos dar licença sweetheart?

-Sim claro- respondeu a menina e sorriu pra Louise fechando a porta.

Ele a olhou com olhar reprovador, cruzando os braços:

- Não gostei ein...sua equipe não pode sair invadindo minha privacidade, batendo em porta de quarto, espero que não esteja lotado de fã girls loucas...

-Não não Jared, ela quis ser solícita só isso.. nos perdoe, não vai acontecer novamente- ela o encarava, já sem camisa, os olhos verdes penetrantes a fulminando seriamente. De repente ele sorriu:

-vem cá babe...tira essa expressão tristinha do rosto...não falei por mal, vem pra cá vem.

Louise se aproximou e ele colocou as mãos dela por entre os cabelos sedosos e cheirosos dele.

-Estou há algum tempo sem carinho, acho que to carente- ele olhou pra cima, ela em pé em sua frente, louca de desejo, acho que ele poderia sentir o cheiro do seu tesão por ele.-Eu não sabia que minha contratante era tão linda...- ele sorriu, Louise realmente era muito bonita e tinha feito um esforço absurdo pra emagrecer e ficar bem perto dele.

-Vou tomar banho, quer vir?- ah isso era demais pra ela, jared padalecki a convidando para um banho, ela se sentou como se jogasse na cama e dessa vez foi sincera

- isso é um teste?- ela começou a chorar nervosamente- Porque Jared, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo..-desandou a falar- Sim eu te amo, loucamente, não era pra dizer, já estou dizendo, não estou sã, mas eu te amo, há anos...e eu não sei o que fazer com isso, preciso te respeitar, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero, estou apavorada com essa situação e...-ele botou o dedo em seus lábios

-Pode parar com o drama?- ele sorriu- para com isso linda...eu sei, tá...não sou fiel e nem resisto a uma bela mulher mesmo que ela me contrate para seu evento...eu voei muito tempo , cheguei aqui e me deparei com uma coisa linda como você, louca por mim e não diga que não esta na cara, porque está...- ele a olhou- O que deseja que eu faça? Passe por cima e diga que não quero ter você agora?

Meu Deus! O que ele estava dizendo? Ela havia enlouquecido!

Ela o cortou:

-Não é isso meu amor, eu só estou apavorada em ter tão pouco...Isso não vai ser legal para mim, vou sofrer- nossa o que estava dizendo, parecia que não queria nem por dez minutos , mas queria pela vida inteira- isso sim- eu só não quero que sofrer, não quero sofrer me entende?

Ele ficou sério a olhando:

-Então ..o que está dizendo é que...- ela não o deixou terminar, o empurrou pra deitar na cama enquanto buscou sua boca linda e o beijou apaixonadamente , loucamente, ensandecida de tesão

E não parava de beijar enquanto dizia- não quero sofrer, por favor não me faça sofrer

- não vou fazer querida, temos longos 7 dias pela frente...

-Jared...- murmurava- eu te amo...eu te amo...- e se beijavam muito , loucamente. Ele nem sequer havia tomado banho, o cheiro de avião e carro pareciam nada perto do cheiro natural do corpo daquele homem lindo- ela parou e o observou apenas- como está perto, tão perto, eu devo ter tomado algo, isso não é real- ele sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás como era seu hábito, mesmo rindo com Jensen. Ela sorriu- Me belisca?

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar verde escuro, ela notou uma barba ralinha por fazer.

-Posso fazer melhor do que isso?- ele a virou e a fez deitar de costas na cama e começou a beijá-la, Louise achava que podia perder os sentidos naquele momento. Jared começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, arrancou-lhe o sutiã e começou a beijar seus seios grandes, sugar os mamilos , ela gemia de prazer sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele gemia também, parecia estar sem sexo há bastante tempo. Estava ávido, havia pressa nele. Ele beijou todas partes nuas até que chegou a calça dela- Isso muito me atrapalha, odeio calças- ele a olhou lá de baixo, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu um sorriso safado –Jared começou a tirar a calça dela, puxando com certa pressa e sem muita gentileza. Assim que conseguiu arrancar tudo e ela já estava nua ele deu uma boa olhada em seu corpo- Linda...deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou novamente-promete ser minha PA...promete- Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, Louise começou a abraça –lo sem jeito, com medo de fazer algo que o desagradasse mas estava totalmente nas mãos daquele homem grande e lindo. Podia sentir a força de suas mãos quando ele apertou seus pulsos contra a cama a prendendo para beijar e lamber seus seios.

-Eu prometo tudo que você quiser meu amor...- delirava ela de prazer e paixão – Se quiser uma escrava...- ele parou o que fazia e a olhou

-Isso não seria mal- sorriu enquanto os cabelos cobriam parte de seu rosto- Quero minha brasileira comigo durante o tempo que eu estiver aqui, entendeu?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o que mais poderia fazer? Ele já havia tomado sua vida, sua mente , seu trabalho, seus pensamentos mais obscenos durante anos...sem saber, ela não se importava em ser sua feliz escrava sexual enquanto estivesse no Brasil sem a esposa.

-Mas- ele a olhou novamente- Podemos brincar a vontade, você não pode contar a ninguém, dar a entender ou me lançar olhares loucos durante o evento.

Ela riu- Vai ser difícil não te desejar sendo que fiz isso a distancia por anos...mas eu me controlo, se for pra ter você Jared , eu faço o que você mandar, jamais lhe deixaria em qualquer situação embaraçosa...

-ótimo- ele sorriu e foi descendo beijando seu corpo enquanto ela gemia, o corpo parecia pegar fogo, aquela voz que ouvira tanto em vídeos de convenções, no seriado, agora estava ali falando com ela, para ela, somente para ela, sussurrando, gemendo. Porque ela? Havia mulheres mais bonitas, muito mais bonitas mas talvez ele tenha se interessado pelo poder e pela paixão de ela poder tê-lo trazido com seus próprios recursos, pagando literalmente somente para tê-lo por perto, para vê-lo em sua volta durante 7 dias. Neste momento pensou em como seria tê-lo longe daquele quarto de hotel, em uma pousada somente para eles, em seu iate, em sua casa de praia...delirava.

Sem esperar mais jared a penetrou calmamente pois sabia que tinha um membro enorme e podia causar dor a moça...Louise ouvira sobre a fama a respeito do membro enorme dele e de fato estava sentindo dor, mas achava que já iria passar e conforme ele foi socando em sua vagina, tão molhada e quente e gemendo , ela o observava em cima dela de olhos fechados , gemendo e parecia que podia enlouquecer, não podia berrar , naõ podia dizer a ninguém, isso era tão injusto...ela apertava seu peitoral duro como pedra, a dor havia passado e só havia a delícia de Jared Padalecki dentro dela, sem parar. Ele começava a suor e algumas gotas de suor de seu pescoço caíram perto da boca de Louise, ela as lambeu, como deveria já ter lambido e sorvido todo aquele homem...Ele a invadira de forma deliciosa, dolorosa, apressada, e gemia cada vez mais alto, quando a olhou sorrindo arfante:

-Será que podem ouvir ?

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco- falou sem pensar

-Preciso me importar amor...mas preciso gozar, não aguento mais...-Ele mal acabara de começar a meter nela e já sentia que ia gozar, pior de tudo, esqueceram a camisinha, Louise a essa altura nem se importava, tinha certeza de que ele era absolutamente saudável, mas um pensamento veio a sua mente...gravidez! Imaginou-se grávida de um filho de Jared Padalecki. Ele continuou metendo nela , cada vez mais fundo, gemendo mais alto, começou a não se importar- Você é linda, procurou a boca de Louise e a beijou demoradamente, como se tivesse alguma paixão, bem da parte dela sim mas ela tinha certeza de que da parte dele apenas havia a satisfação de seus instintos mais necessários.

- Já transou com fã antes?- ela perguntou arfante

Ele sorriu e parou de beija-la:

-Não seja ciumenta...

-Só estou perguntando...eu sou sua fã sabia...

-Sei disso, porque acha que gosto tanto?- ele sorria vendo-a delirar,- Você sonhou muito com isso?- fazia uma expressão sacana

-Acordada meu amor.

Ele riu gostosamente:

- E você se masturbava?

Ela riu:

-Jared!- deu um tapa em seu braço musculoso

Ele parou de meter e riu desceu até sua vagina para enfiar a língua com toda vontade enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer. Ele chupou seu clitóris, lambeu e mordeu até faze-la gozar e gritar seu nome.

-Você me ama Louise?

Sem fólego para responder, ele deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga

- Eu te amo, faço qualquer coisa por você...pede qualquer coisa meu amor!-

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a botou de quatro na cama , ela gemeu mais uma vez , e Jared não lhe dava qualquer descanso. Quando ela se deu conta , ele já metia novamente de quatro, a posição que ela mais adorava e começou a murmurar seu nome baixinho – Jared...Jared...

Ele estocava em sua vagina deliciosamente, seu pênis duro como pedra, parecia rasgar sua vagina e ela adorava cada vez mais...então ele tomou seus cabelos já molhados de suor em suas mãos e os pegou com uma mão apenas puxando enquanto com a outra mão apertava a cintura de Louise.

Ele gemia cada vez mais alto até que gozou dentro dela! Ela pensou que loucura isso...acabo de ter a foda da minha vida com Jared Padalecki sem camisinha...em seu período fértil...sorriu achando que ele sentira o cheiro de fêmea no cio dela como se fossem dois animais selvagens, loucos de tesão. O pesado homem deitou ao seu lado na cama king size arfante e suando, ela o observou de bruços por alguns instantes, como ele tremia, como era lindo. Ela partiu pra cima dele e beijou seu rosto, esfregando o rosto em sua barba rala- delicioso...lindo- ele sorriu olhando pra ela-você é a coisa mais perfeita que já vi na vida...- Ele a puxou pra cima de seu peito, fazendo –a se aninhar em seu corpo, ambos ofegantes.

-você é linda...e eu ainda não terminei com você- ele riu

-Que bom!- ela riu

-Amanhã tem mais...- ele parecia ameaçador, ela acariciava seu peito perfeito, podia aguentar mais e mais, mas ele parecia cansado da viagem.

-Amanhã Misha chega- ela disse- E seu panel é logo pela manhã

-E?- perguntou ele sem se preocupar e sorriu. Ele começou a acariciar a cabeça de Louise e puxou uma coberta para os dois. Ligou a tv.-Há algo que eu possa entender nessa tv?- riu enquanto passeava pelos canais,

-sim claro meu amor- ela disse e o guiou até a Warner Channel – Está passando meu seriado favorito nesse momento, Supernatural!- Ela riu mordendo o ombro dele.

Ele deu uma gargalhada se afundando no travesseiro e erguendo os joelhos por debaixo da coberta.

-Você vai me convidar ano que vem não é?- perguntou ele maliciosamente

Louise sorriu e voltaram a assistir o episódio.

Capítulo II- Ciúmes

O celular de Louise despertou com carry on my wayward son de Kansas...Jared tomou um susto e imediatamente reagiu com humor:

-Fim de temporada...-ele sorriu

Ela gargalhou e imediatamente tapou seus lábios com um beijo estonteante:

-Meu Deus como eu te amo...-murmurou ela

Ele se espreguiçou, perguntando:

-Está na hora de opening ceremony já?- ele se esticava e Louise acompanhava cada músculo se movendo, seus lábios se mexendo, então era isso que Gen via todas as manhãs, que mulher de sorte! Mas...quantas mulheres no mundo não dariam um braço para estar ali naquele momento, naquela situação! Sentiu-se sortuda também...por falar nisso resolveu perguntar:

-Jared...ela não veio por motivos de trabalho?

- Ela quem?- ele sorriu se virando pra ela

Que sorriso perfeito! Aquela hora da manhã, ela havia morrido, estava no céu...tinha certeza disso!

-Gen.

Ele fez uma cara triste e um tanto irritada.

-Isso é uma longa história...vou me abrir para você pois acho suficientemente responsável de não sair espalhando boatos, até porque acho que não tem interesse nisso, sendo dona desse evento ...

-Claro

-O casamento com ela não é bem um casamento, é um arranjo...

-Mas como assim?-sentiu medo das coisas que ouvia e lia sobre ele e Jensen.

- Você já deve ter notado como sou afetuoso, carinhoso, quase um bichinho de pelúcia...- ele riu- Eu sou assim com todos, inclusive com Jen...-ele sorriu- Jensen...ok , mas os diretores e produtores começaram a achar que tínhamos algo sexual, um caso...ridículo...e não havia como parar aquilo.

-Não bastava desmentir?

-No caso não.. jen e eu ficamos grudados o dia todo, tínhamos morado na minha casa, quando Jen não tinha apartamento e bla bla bla- ela adorava aquele bla bla bla dele-O final das contas é que para a season 5 eles praticamente nos obrigaram a casar, quer dizer não Jensen, ele adora Daneel, mas eu não pretendia me casar tão cedo...não sou do tipo que fique com uma pessoa só- ela suspirou com tristeza, sabia que era somente mais uma.-pois é, - disse ele entendendo o suspiro dela como qualquer outra coisa além de ciúme- Fizemos as fotos e nos pediram 2 anos de casados pois SPN estava fazendo uma grana absurda e não poderíamos parar. Mas foi somente aquilo, não teve cartório ou formalidade.- ele se deitou novamente

- Mas e ela ? O que ela sente por você?-Louise odiava falar naquela mulher mas não tinha outra opção além de perguntar.

Ele respirou fundo:

-Ela me ama...- ele a olhou nos olhos e fez uma expressão de fazer o que...

-Entendo...- ela sorriu tristemente

- Mas não deixou de aproveitar minha vida..eu fico com quem quero...

Ele a olhou com cara de safado e Louise se sentiu meio estranha, como que usada, uma coisa qualquer ao invés de entender justamente o contrário. Era uma mulher de negócios e agora estava totalmente nas mãos dele, sentiu ciúme, raiva e uma sensação de vazio, queria sair dali , pois ia se sentir muito pior depois. Ela havia sido somente uma transa em outro país e se sentiu muito mal com aquilo.

Louise levantou-se

I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do if only you would let me

As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right

Here is where you wanna be

-Jared?

Ele havia ido tomar banho e já saia somente com uma toalha na cintura que logo retirou para enxugar os cabelos. Cristo! Como era musculoso, lindo, perfeito, totalmente nu na frente dela, sem qualquer pudor... Ela tentou firmar o olhar em seus olhos:

-Vou descer e ver tudo e volto para te buscar...

Ela somente disse e saiu batendo a porta. Jared pensou que talvez fosse o jeito dela agir de vez em quando, mas ela saiu bem abruptamente. Do lado de fora fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a chorar...Louise foi para seu quarto, entrou e sentou no chão chorando , deseseperadamente apaixonada por aquele homem e ele iria embora em 6 dias, resolveu que não podia sofrer miseravelmente daquela forma, precisava tocar um evento e todos esperavam por ela. Tomou um banho, maquiou-se e vestiu um vestido preto bem decotado, mas não vulgar, apenas sexy. Desceu , viu que tudo estava em ordem e subiu para buscar Jared. A abertura estava prestes a começar. Ela tocou a campainha e logo se abriu a porta e diante dela estava um homem tremendamente grande, cheiroso, com uma leve barba por fazer, uma camisa preta meio colada ao corpo , calça jeans e botas...Lindo, definitivamente lindo.

Ela fingiu frieza...se conteve para não beijar Jared inteiro e esquecer da cerimõna de abertura.

-Vamos.

Ele ficou parado com tanta frieza e se perdendo nos olhos verdes e no decote dela .

Resolveu não perguntar nada e a seguiu.

No elevador entrou o segurança também e foram até o palco por trás onde já centenas de fãs gritavam em desespero . Eles pararam e ele olhou para ela.

-quanto?

- 15 min- Ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele e aquilo começou a dar raiva nele.

Foram os 15 min mais longos da vida dela naqueles dias, quando Jared entrou a gritaria ensurdecedora a fez tapar os ouvidos. Pessoas vieram falar com ela , perguntar como ele era, se era gentil, doce, grosso, ríspido, estrelinha. Ela respondeu a todas as amigas, como se não tivesse feito sexo com ele na noite anterior e não lembrasse de cada gemido delicioso que ele dera com aquela voz linda e forte. Poderia morrer ali naquele momento...como podia estar se negando a Jared Padalecki? O homem que todas queriam e se não queriam deviam estar doentes...Ele logo saiu e as meninas se entreolharam tentando pedir algo, um autógrafo ou algo que fosse, um pouquinho de atenção. Ele deu atenção a todas como era de seu costume e elas sairam pois a sensação era de que havia algo errado. Ele voltou pra Louise e definitivamente ele sentiu que havia algo errado e resolveu provocá-la.

-As brasileiras são lindas

Ela deu um sorriso triste:

- Sim são...

Ele fez uma cara de desconforto e perguntou:

-Posso falar com você?- ela o olhou e em toda a sua vida fora do set de spn jamais viu Jared contrariado e com raiva

-sim

Ele a pegou pelo braço como se a puxasse, as amigas ficaram olhando e houve tensão no ar, o que foi aquilo? Ele a levou para o elevador e perguntou:

-Não tenho schedule para agora ne?

- Não- ela respondeu e sentiu aquela massa corpórea enorme vir pra perto dela no elevador

-Então você vai me dizer o que houve com você hoje de manhã ou vou ter que arrancar isso a força?- o rosto dele tão proximo, o cheiro, a voz, ela mal conseguia ficar de pé

-N-nada Jared...

-Você de repente ficou estranha...depois do que aconteceu ontem a noite eu to me sentindo meio estranho sabe...

Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Que havia sido usado?

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e a empurrou pra dentro praticamente.

- Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo- ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando-a- Porque estou com uma sensação péssima sobre você agora.

Ela se sentou perto dele e jared olhou de relance o decote dela e fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes de Louise.

- como assim não entendo?- ela falou baixo

-Agora quer que eu fale baixo?- ele alterou a voz- Você pensa que eu sou um brinquedo?Agora que Misha e Mark já chegaram vai querer experimentá-los também?- Ele olhou para a janela

-Que?- ela berrou-como assim , do que você fala?

-Vai querer transar com todos que você trouxe?

-Meu deus – ela se levantou- É isso que pensa de mim? Jared pelo amor de Deus, porque pensa isso?

- Eu não estou acostumado a ser tratado dessa forma por ninguém!- ele se levantou e dessa vez parecia ter mais de 2 m. O que ele estava pensando? Que ela queria trepar com todos? Meu deus ela só tinha olhos para ele! A paixão louca que tinha por ele era de querer amarra-lo a cama para nunca mais ir embora.

- Escute jared

-Sim sou todo ouvidos...- ele cruzou os braços em sua frente e ela deu um passo atrás encontrando a mesa da suite presidencial e se encostou, como assim ele a estava botando na parede para que se explicasse?

- Quando você contou hoje de manhã sobre seu casamento fake e que dormia com todas que podia...- ela a cortou

-Nem todas...

Louise sorriu por dentro, será que havia algo nela que havia conquistado Jared?

-Eu me senti um lixo...- ela começou a chorar- Me senti somente mais uma e jared vou lhe ser sincera...eu não sou mais uma , para ninguém- enterrou o rosto nas mãos-Não sou ...

-Ah então acha que por acaso eu sou?- ele não lhe deu trégua nem chorando- Porque não disse que havia ficado triste ao invés de me tratar mal?

-Mas eu não tratei mal...

-Não..só bateu a porta na minha cara de manhã

-Por favor não briga comigo...- ela chorava e já estava com a maquiagem toda borrada, devia estar horrenda- ele segurou as mãos dela

-Babe? – ela o olhou, bem pra cima-Jared a suspendeu com toda facilidade e a colocou sentada na mesa onde ficava mais próximo ao rosto dele- Pensei que você fosse uma qualquer hoje de manhã... e posso ser sincero? Ela assentiu com a cabeça perdida em olhar a boca dele, os olhos, nervosa e louca de desejo por aquele homem, tremeu um pouco-Eu detestei pensar isso...-Louise sorriu ainda chorando,

-Eu sei que você não se importa...- disse ela- já experimentou descer sozinho? Numa convenção, as mulheres te comem com os olhos, as fãs dão tudo que vc pedir e olha que dão muito mais...

-Eu sei... só que eu não to a fim de nenhuma delas...- ele se afastou sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso , ela tremeu mais ainda, não acreditava no que ouvia- Porque é difícil acreditar nisso? Pega aqui- ele botou as mãos dela em seu peito, ela gemeu

-Não faz isso comigo- ela murmurou

-Você sente que isso aqui é carne? Que tem uma pessoa? E que essa pessoa tem vontades próprias também? Que droga...

Ele se afastou

-Beber eu posso?- ele fez uma cara irônica e foi ate o frigobar apanhando uma cerveja, voltou até ela, botou a cerveja sobre a mesa antes de abrir e enlaçou a cintura dela e começou a beijá-la. Louise não teve tempo de nada, apenas de enlaçar ele com as pernas e abraçar pelo pescoço e retribuir àquela boca deliciosa e quente... ele deu o pescoço para ela beijar e morder e Louise já não tinha mais lágrimas, todas secaram talvez porque o corpo quente de tesão fez secarem na hora. Ela o beijava em desespero até que ele se afastou:

-você vai me deixar marca- ele riu-não morde...eu sei que da vontade mas não morde- Falou convencido, ela riu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele

-Gostoso...

-awww, isso dói!

Ela o empurrou pelo peito e deu um salto da mesa o empurrando até a cama.

-Você vai ver o que dói- jamais teria coragem de falar assim com ele em outra situação ou se não estivesse tomada de desejo. Perdeu a cabeça totalmente, o empurrou até a cama e ele apenas disse-

-Minha cerveja.

Ela o empurrou com alguma dificuldade ate´ele se deitar rindo:

-O que pretende?- ele ria enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele se deparando com um peitoral perfeito e o perfume do corpo dele totalmente inebriante sem falar na voz .

-Eu não pretendo além de te dar prazer...

Ele estava deitado agora sem camisa mas ainda faltava muita roupa ali para tirar

He don't understand you like I do  
>No he'll never make love to you like I do<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I can show you 'bout a real love<br>And I can promise anything that I do  
>Is just to satisfy you<p>

-Quer ajuda- ele ria dela

-Não, pode continuar ai…- ela dava as ordens enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans dele enquanto gemia de um tesão febril...- Sabe porque você está aqui Padalecki? Porque eu te amo!- ela gritou

-Fala baixo- ele ria

-Porque falar baixo se eu preciso gritar para o mundo que estou na sua cama? – ela conseguia tirar a calça enquanto falava- Porque o mundo parou nesse exato momento enquanto eu olho para você, deitado nu nessa cama – e ele estava sem cueca- em alguns poucos segundos ela conseguiu deixa-lo totalmente nu e partiu pra cima beijando seu pescoço e peito, traçando uma linha com a língua até seus mamilos e os chupou ouvindo um gemido dele. Estranhamente ele estva imóvel para ver se ela era habilidosa o suficiente.

Louise desceu com a língua até o umbigo dele e alguns pelos abaixo do umbigo, mordeu cada pedaço abaixo do umbigo até chegar onde realmente lhe interessava para deixa-lo louco...Jared gemeu baixinho

-Coisa linda.., geme alto pra mim...- ele sorriu- ela pegou o membro dele já ereto, enorme e começou a masturba-lo deliciosamente, Jared fechou os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, seu corpo perfeito se arqueou um pouco na cama e quando ela encostou a língua na glande ele gemeu alto e relaxou as pernas – babe alguém pode bater na porta te chamando- ele falava ofegante.

-tudo bem eu paro...- ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo

Ele a olhou:

-Duvido-sorriu respirando forte

-Ok- ela se levantou, Jared a puxou e disse- Nâo ouse... ele sorriu- Quer apanhar de um homem desse tamanho?

-Nossa porque? Você costuma bater em mulher?

Ele riu mas logo ficou sério

-Só se for preciso dar uns tapinhas em lugares estratégicos...- eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos –god, você é realmente linda...

Louise deu pequenos selinhos nos lábios dele antes de enfiar a língua e ficar chupando seus lábios. Depois desceu novamente e de posso de seu pênis ereto nas mãos começou a sugar avidamente, enquanto Jared arqueava o corpo e gemia, ela lambia e falava-meu amor, hoje vc é meu...todo meu...- Ela sugava com tanta vontade e Jared gemia cada vez mais e mais alto, eles acreditaram que se alguém passasse pelo corredor naquele momento saberia que um casal fazia sexo lá dentro. Louise não se importou com mais nada, o tempo parou, se ele a usava, ela também o estava usando e então decidiu que se era breve deveria aproveitar o máximo e dar a Jared tantos orgasmos para que se tornasse uma mulher inesquecível. Ela chupou tão gostoso e tão forte que Jared gemeu cada vez mais alto,era hora, ela sabia que ele poderia gozar a qualquer momento em sua boca e faria isso ser inesquecível...Ele explodiu num orgasmo quente , já suando por todo o corpo e Louise bebeu todo seu liquido como algum néctar delicioso e não conseguia parar:

-Para para- ele pediu tendo espasmos pelo corpo mas ela não parou, somente depois de ver seu membro totalmente descansado então partiu para cima novamente. Louise não ia parar tão cedo nem dar sossego a Jared. Ele provocou sua paixão, seu ciúme, sua loucura por ele, então começou a lamber o suor da barriga dele, do peito, do pescoço enquanto roçava seu corpo ao dele, subindo o vestido.

-Eu quero, mete em mim...

Ele sorriu

-Linda, você acabou de me fazer gozar...sabe ...homens precisam de um tempinho

-Eu não quero tempinho...- ela mordia seu queixo e foi até a orelha lambendo, enfiando a língua adentro e ele se esquivava

-pera amor, pera...- ele suava- Preciso de um banho, ela se levantou sentando sobre seu pênis, ele sorria-calmaaa...

-ótimo, eu te dou banho, - ela se levantou e ele riu

-e a cerveja ...ficou esquentando- ele foi até ela , abriu e deu um gole- menina, você ´e um furacão- ele sorriu a olhando de cima a baixo

-Jared...ainda nem comecei- ele tirou a garrafa da boca rindo como se fosse cuspir rindo

-ok ok- jogou um beijo pra ela de longe que a fez derreter e foi para o banho

Em alguns segundos lá estava ela nua com um sabonete na mão...Ele riu e disse:

-Não vou conseguir autografar nada hoje...

Ela riu:

-Fique tranquilo...sua mão vai estar intacta...- ela pariu pra cima dele debaixo dagua.

FIM


	3. O coquetel

Fanfiction A convenção- Out of reach?

Out of reach, so far  
>I never had your heart<br>Out of reach,  
>Couldn't see<br>We were never meant to be

Era noite quando eles chegaram do aeroporto. Jared estava cansado, por isso Louise pegou as chaves do quarto de uma vez na portaria . Ela sabia que ele precisava descansar depois da longa viagem até São Paulo.

Mas ele estava carregando duas malas sozinho e enfim Louise resolveu perguntar de uma vez:

-Notei que sua esposa não veio...pena

Ele sorriu baixando a cabeça e os cabelos castanho acobreados macios escorreram por seu rosto com uma linda barba por fazer, bem ralinha.

- Nem sempre ela me acompanha...

- Por aqui- ela o direcionou ao elevador, Jared entrou, ela entrou e enquanto subiam Louise olhava-o pelo espelho do elevador achando que ele não notava. Ele a olhou e se olharam por alguns segundos. Louise desviou o olhar na tentativa vã de disfarçar que o desejava.

-Mais alguém chegou?- perguntou Jared tentando deixa-la mais confortável.

-Não , ainda não.

O elevador se abriu e caminharam por um corredor, até Louise parar de frente para um porta com 2 chaves nas mãos. Ela abriu e o olho, bem para cima, pois como era alto!:

-Essa é sua suíte...- Ele ficou parado olhando-a.

-Ah ok, não vai entrar?- perguntou ele. Ela ficou nervosa, seu coração acelerou, como iria entrar no quarto de Jared Padalecki no hotel da convenção? Sentiu-se quente. Ele continuou- Olha querida...Louise certo? Meu amor, eu sei que você é a dona da empresa e naõ é minha PA mas poderia me ajudar por favor? – ele entrava e jogou suas coisas num canto, o que parecia ser uma atitude habitual. Depois parou em frente a ela e botou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Os olhos verdes preguiçosos como ele disse um dia, pareciam tão mais profundos agora que ela olhava tão de perto e tão de frente...como era lindo! –Eu estou morrendo de fome, será que podemos comer algo em algum lugar, você poderia me ajudar? Pode ser aqui no quarto...- ele foi até a cama e se sentou pesadamente. Ela o observava atônita.

-S-sim claro, Jared-Ela chegou mais perto- o que quer comer?

-Ah uma pizza, parece interessante, estou faminto-ele sorriu, um sorriso delicioso

Every single day  
>Every word you say<br>Every game you play  
>Every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see  
>You belong to me<br>How my poor heart aches  
>With every step you take<p>

-ok, quer que eu peça? – ela foi pegar o telefone, ele pegou na mão dela

-Sim por favor- Louise o olhou, ele sorria gostosamente pra ela

-De que?- ela sorriu

-Queijo?

-somente queijo?- ela riu- Sabe, pode por mais coisas em cima

Ele gargalhou:

-Somente queijo já está ótimo, não quero passar mal em seu evento ...

Ela riu. Pediu a pizza, foram para a mesa , ele a devorou com uma cerveja , ela não aceitou. Ele a olhava com insistência perturbadora, Louise pegou o cardápio e ficou folheando-o na tentativa de fugir ao olhar dele, até que ele disse algo

- você é muito bonita...- Louise corou inteira-Tem marido? Namorado? Carrega essa companhia sozinha?

-sim, é o jeito...-teve vontade de dizer que amava alguém impossível por isso seguia sozinha.

- Mulheres de negócios são interessantes- ele sorriu se levantando e indo tirar os sapatos se sentando na cama. Ela se levantou e sentiu por alguma razão seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele a olhou – oh babe, que houve?- ele se levantou e se aproximou, ela sentiu seu cheiro delicioso, podia sentir seu corpo todo ali tão perto finalmente, depois de anos lutando por esse sonho.

-Nada, - Louise enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos, ele segurou suas mãos, sempre carinhoso como ela imaginava.

-Nada não sweetheart, que houve? Algo lhe incomoda?

Ela riu entre lágrimas

-Claro que sim mas não se importe comigo, vou ficar bem

-Vai ficar não, sente aqui, me conte- se sentaram na cama- Não posso deixa-la triste, foi algo que eu disse? – ele passou a mão no rosto dela, Louise sentiu seu cheiro mais próximo, era inebriante, Louise fechou os olhos. Nesse momento Jared entendeu o que se passava. Sorriu e afastou a mão , ficando um pouco mais sério.

-hmm ok...Quer falar sobre isso?- perguntou ele

-Não, só não pode piorar...- ela deu um sorriso triste- porque eu não iria aguentar mas também se ficar sem isso, fico sem nada...já sentiu algo assim?-ela o olhou, ele sorriu

-Claro que sim...mas quem disse que precisa ficar sem isso?- ele lançou um olhar verde penetrante a ela e sorriu.

-como assim?- ela perguntou enquanto ele se levantava . Louise ficou arfante quando o viu sem mais nem menos desabotoar a camisa estampa xadrez e começar a tira-la em sua frente, ficando parcialmente nu. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer, pensamentos eróticos tomaram conta de sua mente. Que lindo peitoral esculpido, pensou ela, como ela daria tudo pra provar com a boca aquele homem!

Ele se sentou novamente em sua frente e desta vez recostou. Ela correu os olhos por seu corpo, desejando cada centímetro . ele sorriu e disse novamente:

-Eu quero dizer que vc não me trouxe aqui pelas fãs e sim por si mesma...

Ela desviou o olhar, enquanto ele a provocava acariciando o próprio peito.

-Que isso Jared...não é nada disso, claro que sou fã mas tenho meus princípios-Louise tentou argumentar sem conseguir convencer a si mesma. Se não conseguia convencer a si mesma, como convenceria a ele?

Ele sorriu:

-você tem patrocínio?

Ela baixou a cabeça:

-Não porque?

Ele disse:

-Bem eu não saio digamos necessariamente barato...- sorriu

-Ah eu sei mas tenho dinheiro suficiente...-ela tentou se descontrair

Ele gargalhou alto

-Então é rica e isso me soa como uma proposta indecente...

-Que isso jared...-ela riu nervosamente- Não interprete dessa forma, por favor. Eu vou explicar...

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e sonora e pegou a mão dela a puxando totalmente pra cima dele;

-Quem disse que você precisa de explicação?- murmurou ele- eu estou aqui, sozinho e não sou nada santo diante de uma linda mulher como você...- ela foi obrigada pela força dele a espalmar seu peito e barriga com as mãos Ouvira diversas vezes que ele não era um homem muito fiel a esposa, mas estava fácil demais...

-Jared...- murmurou tão próximo da boca dele. Ele era muito forte

- Que foi? – perguntou ele baixinho- você não quer?- Ela pensou que loucura, era o que mais desejava na vida...respirar o mesmo ar que ele, mais loucura ainda que ele estava ali na sua frente, se insinuando e ela não conseguia dizer sim ou não, não conseguia ter qualquer reação...

-S-sim eu quero muito...muito...- murmurou Louise.

-Então vem cá linda...- disse ele e a puxou pelos braços pra sentar em seu colo, pegou sua cabeça por trás e trouxe a boca dela para a boca dele e se beijaram , Louise começou a beijá-lo chorando , sem acreditar que aquilo era verdade, beijava e chorava, em extase. Finalmente ele a soltou e ela se sentou no colo dele pesadamente, beijando –o, ele também parecia excitado e disse- Isso meu bem...- Guiou a cabeça dela por seu pescoço , enquanto deitava e se ajeitava melhor na cama, obrigando-a a ficar por cima, dominando a situação.

Louise perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço, só queria tomar pra si naquele momento aquele homem lindo e delicioso, beijando seu peito e barriga, acariciando com a língua cada centímetro de pele, mordiscando –o de leve mas com certa firmeza como se o quisesse devorar por inteiro. Eis que nesse momento maravilhoso, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Ela deu um grito. Ele riu

- que isso? Está esperando alguém?

-Não, mas eu posso matar qualquer um nesse momento...-ela se sentou na cama e ele riu.

-Calma-pegou a camisa, vestiu-a, foi até o banheiro e limpou qualquer vestígio de batom que poderia haver em sua boca, foi até a porta e abriu.

-Jared!- gritou uma menina e ele deu 2 passos atrás.-Que bom que já chegou

Louise se levantou e encarou a amiga que seria PA dele.

-Fica tranquilo, é inofensiva – ela olhou para a menina e fez cara de "saia daqui agora ou vou te esmurrar"

A menina fez uma expressão com o rosto de "entendi"

-Ok, quando precisar de mim basta dizer ok Jared? Estarei no hotel

Ele meio contrariado disse:

-Eu...-andou pelo quarto-mudei de idéia

Elas se entreolharam. O pavor no rosto de Louise foi intenso, o que ele iria falar? Meu deus poderia enlouquecer naquele momento.

-Eu desejo que Louise seja minha PA...é possível?- ele a olhou e fez uma expressão de desagrado pela menina ter batido na porta de seu quarto.

-Sim Jared, você escolhe-Louise fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse "fazer o que"...

Ele foi até a cama e se sentou abrindo novamente os botões da blusa e olhou pra a menina:

-Estou muito cansado, e Louise estava me passando o que irá acontecer no evento, pode nos dar licença sweetheart?

-Sim claro- respondeu a menina e sorriu pra Louise fechando a porta.

Ele a olhou com olhar reprovador, cruzando os braços:

- Não gostei ein...sua equipe não pode sair invadindo minha privacidade, batendo em porta de quarto, espero que não esteja lotado de fã girls loucas...

-Não não Jared, ela quis ser solícita só isso.. nos perdoe, não vai acontecer novamente- ela o encarava, já sem camisa, os olhos verdes penetrantes a fulminando seriamente. De repente ele sorriu:

-vem cá babe...tira essa expressão tristinha do rosto...não falei por mal, vem pra cá vem.

Louise se aproximou e ele colocou as mãos dela por entre os cabelos sedosos e cheirosos dele.

-Estou há algum tempo sem carinho, acho que to carente- ele olhou pra cima, ela em pé em sua frente, louca de desejo, acho que ele poderia sentir o cheiro do seu tesão por ele.-Eu não sabia que minha contratante era tão linda...- ele sorriu, Louise realmente era muito bonita e tinha feito um esforço absurdo pra emagrecer e ficar bem perto dele.

-Vou tomar banho, quer vir?- ah isso era demais pra ela, jared padalecki a convidando para um banho, ela se sentou como se jogasse na cama e dessa vez foi sincera

- isso é um teste?- ela começou a chorar nervosamente- Porque Jared, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo..-desandou a falar- Sim eu te amo, loucamente, não era pra dizer, já estou dizendo, não estou sã, mas eu te amo, há anos...e eu não sei o que fazer com isso, preciso te respeitar, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero, estou apavorada com essa situação e...-ele botou o dedo em seus lábios

-Pode parar com o drama?- ele sorriu- para com isso linda...eu sei, tá...não sou fiel e nem resisto a uma bela mulher mesmo que ela me contrate para seu evento...eu voei muito tempo , cheguei aqui e me deparei com uma coisa linda como você, louca por mim e não diga que não esta na cara, porque está...- ele a olhou- O que deseja que eu faça? Passe por cima e diga que não quero ter você agora?

Meu Deus! O que ele estava dizendo? Ela havia enlouquecido!

Ela o cortou:

-Não é isso meu amor, eu só estou apavorada em ter tão pouco...Isso não vai ser legal para mim, vou sofrer- nossa o que estava dizendo, parecia que não queria nem por dez minutos , mas queria pela vida inteira- isso sim- eu só não quero que sofrer, não quero sofrer me entende?

Ele ficou sério a olhando:

-Então ..o que está dizendo é que...- ela não o deixou terminar, o empurrou pra deitar na cama enquanto buscou sua boca linda e o beijou apaixonadamente , loucamente, ensandecida de tesão

E não parava de beijar enquanto dizia- não quero sofrer, por favor não me faça sofrer

- não vou fazer querida, temos longos 7 dias pela frente...

-Jared...- murmurava- eu te amo...eu te amo...- e se beijavam muito , loucamente. Ele nem sequer havia tomado banho, o cheiro de avião e carro pareciam nada perto do cheiro natural do corpo daquele homem lindo- ela parou e o observou apenas- como está perto, tão perto, eu devo ter tomado algo, isso não é real- ele sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás como era seu hábito, mesmo rindo com Jensen. Ela sorriu- Me belisca?

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar verde escuro, ela notou uma barba ralinha por fazer.

-Posso fazer melhor do que isso?- ele a virou e a fez deitar de costas na cama e começou a beijá-la, Louise achava que podia perder os sentidos naquele momento. Jared começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, arrancou-lhe o sutiã e começou a beijar seus seios grandes, sugar os mamilos , ela gemia de prazer sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele gemia também, parecia estar sem sexo há bastante tempo. Estava ávido, havia pressa nele. Ele beijou todas partes nuas até que chegou a calça dela- Isso muito me atrapalha, odeio calças- ele a olhou lá de baixo, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu um sorriso safado –Jared começou a tirar a calça dela, puxando com certa pressa e sem muita gentileza. Assim que conseguiu arrancar tudo e ela já estava nua ele deu uma boa olhada em seu corpo- Linda...deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou novamente-promete ser minha PA...promete- Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, Louise começou a abraça –lo sem jeito, com medo de fazer algo que o desagradasse mas estava totalmente nas mãos daquele homem grande e lindo. Podia sentir a força de suas mãos quando ele apertou seus pulsos contra a cama a prendendo para beijar e lamber seus seios.

-Eu prometo tudo que você quiser meu amor...- delirava ela de prazer e paixão – Se quiser uma escrava...- ele parou o que fazia e a olhou

-Isso não seria mal- sorriu enquanto os cabelos cobriam parte de seu rosto- Quero minha brasileira comigo durante o tempo que eu estiver aqui, entendeu?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o que mais poderia fazer? Ele já havia tomado sua vida, sua mente , seu trabalho, seus pensamentos mais obscenos durante anos...sem saber, ela não se importava em ser sua feliz escrava sexual enquanto estivesse no Brasil sem a esposa.

-Mas- ele a olhou novamente- Podemos brincar a vontade, você não pode contar a ninguém, dar a entender ou me lançar olhares loucos durante o evento.

Ela riu- Vai ser difícil não te desejar sendo que fiz isso a distancia por anos...mas eu me controlo, se for pra ter você Jared , eu faço o que você mandar, jamais lhe deixaria em qualquer situação embaraçosa...

-ótimo- ele sorriu e foi descendo beijando seu corpo enquanto ela gemia, o corpo parecia pegar fogo, aquela voz que ouvira tanto em vídeos de convenções, no seriado, agora estava ali falando com ela, para ela, somente para ela, sussurrando, gemendo. Porque ela? Havia mulheres mais bonitas, muito mais bonitas mas talvez ele tenha se interessado pelo poder e pela paixão de ela poder tê-lo trazido com seus próprios recursos, pagando literalmente somente para tê-lo por perto, para vê-lo em sua volta durante 7 dias. Neste momento pensou em como seria tê-lo longe daquele quarto de hotel, em uma pousada somente para eles, em seu iate, em sua casa de praia...delirava.

Sem esperar mais jared a penetrou calmamente pois sabia que tinha um membro enorme e podia causar dor a moça...Louise ouvira sobre a fama a respeito do membro enorme dele e de fato estava sentindo dor, mas achava que já iria passar e conforme ele foi socando em sua vagina, tão molhada e quente e gemendo , ela o observava em cima dela de olhos fechados , gemendo e parecia que podia enlouquecer, não podia berrar , naõ podia dizer a ninguém, isso era tão injusto...ela apertava seu peitoral duro como pedra, a dor havia passado e só havia a delícia de Jared Padalecki dentro dela, sem parar. Ele começava a suor e algumas gotas de suor de seu pescoço caíram perto da boca de Louise, ela as lambeu, como deveria já ter lambido e sorvido todo aquele homem...Ele a invadira de forma deliciosa, dolorosa, apressada, e gemia cada vez mais alto, quando a olhou sorrindo arfante:

-Será que podem ouvir ?

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco- falou sem pensar

-Preciso me importar amor...mas preciso gozar, não aguento mais...-Ele mal acabara de começar a meter nela e já sentia que ia gozar, pior de tudo, esqueceram a camisinha, Louise a essa altura nem se importava, tinha certeza de que ele era absolutamente saudável, mas um pensamento veio a sua mente...gravidez! Imaginou-se grávida de um filho de Jared Padalecki. Ele continuou metendo nela , cada vez mais fundo, gemendo mais alto, começou a não se importar- Você é linda, procurou a boca de Louise e a beijou demoradamente, como se tivesse alguma paixão, bem da parte dela sim mas ela tinha certeza de que da parte dele apenas havia a satisfação de seus instintos mais necessários.

- Já transou com fã antes?- ela perguntou arfante

Ele sorriu e parou de beija-la:

-Não seja ciumenta...

-Só estou perguntando...eu sou sua fã sabia...

-Sei disso, porque acha que gosto tanto?- ele sorria vendo-a delirar,- Você sonhou muito com isso?- fazia uma expressão sacana

-Acordada meu amor.

Ele riu gostosamente:

- E você se masturbava?

Ela riu:

-Jared!- deu um tapa em seu braço musculoso

Ele parou de meter e riu desceu até sua vagina para enfiar a língua com toda vontade enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer. Ele chupou seu clitóris, lambeu e mordeu até faze-la gozar e gritar seu nome.

-Você me ama Louise?

Sem fólego para responder, ele deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga

- Eu te amo, faço qualquer coisa por você...pede qualquer coisa meu amor!-

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a botou de quatro na cama , ela gemeu mais uma vez , e Jared não lhe dava qualquer descanso. Quando ela se deu conta , ele já metia novamente de quatro, a posição que ela mais adorava e começou a murmurar seu nome baixinho – Jared...Jared...

Ele estocava em sua vagina deliciosamente, seu pênis duro como pedra, parecia rasgar sua vagina e ela adorava cada vez mais...então ele tomou seus cabelos já molhados de suor em suas mãos e os pegou com uma mão apenas puxando enquanto com a outra mão apertava a cintura de Louise.

Ele gemia cada vez mais alto até que gozou dentro dela! Ela pensou que loucura isso...acabo de ter a foda da minha vida com Jared Padalecki sem camisinha...em seu período fértil...sorriu achando que ele sentira o cheiro de fêmea no cio dela como se fossem dois animais selvagens, loucos de tesão. O pesado homem deitou ao seu lado na cama king size arfante e suando, ela o observou de bruços por alguns instantes, como ele tremia, como era lindo. Ela partiu pra cima dele e beijou seu rosto, esfregando o rosto em sua barba rala- delicioso...lindo- ele sorriu olhando pra ela-você é a coisa mais perfeita que já vi na vida...- Ele a puxou pra cima de seu peito, fazendo –a se aninhar em seu corpo, ambos ofegantes.

-você é linda...e eu ainda não terminei com você- ele riu

-Que bom!- ela riu

-Amanhã tem mais...- ele parecia ameaçador, ela acariciava seu peito perfeito, podia aguentar mais e mais, mas ele parecia cansado da viagem.

-Amanhã Misha chega- ela disse- E seu panel é logo pela manhã

-E?- perguntou ele sem se preocupar e sorriu. Ele começou a acariciar a cabeça de Louise e puxou uma coberta para os dois. Ligou a tv.-Há algo que eu possa entender nessa tv?- riu enquanto passeava pelos canais,

-sim claro meu amor- ela disse e o guiou até a Warner Channel – Está passando meu seriado favorito nesse momento, Supernatural!- Ela riu mordendo o ombro dele.

Ele deu uma gargalhada se afundando no travesseiro e erguendo os joelhos por debaixo da coberta.

-Você vai me convidar ano que vem não é?- perguntou ele maliciosamente

Louise sorriu e voltaram a assistir o episódio.

Capítulo II- Ciúmes

O celular de Louise despertou com carry on my wayward son de Kansas...Jared tomou um susto e imediatamente reagiu com humor:

-Fim de temporada...-ele sorriu

Ela gargalhou e imediatamente tapou seus lábios com um beijo estonteante:

-Meu Deus como eu te amo...-murmurou ela

Ele se espreguiçou, perguntando:

-Está na hora de opening ceremony já?- ele se esticava e Louise acompanhava cada músculo se movendo, seus lábios se mexendo, então era isso que Gen via todas as manhãs, que mulher de sorte! Mas...quantas mulheres no mundo não dariam um braço para estar ali naquele momento, naquela situação! Sentiu-se sortuda também...por falar nisso resolveu perguntar:

-Jared...ela não veio por motivos de trabalho?

- Ela quem?- ele sorriu se virando pra ela

Que sorriso perfeito! Aquela hora da manhã, ela havia morrido, estava no céu...tinha certeza disso!

-Gen.

Ele fez uma cara triste e um tanto irritada.

-Isso é uma longa história...vou me abrir para você pois acho suficientemente responsável de não sair espalhando boatos, até porque acho que não tem interesse nisso, sendo dona desse evento ...

-Claro

-O casamento com ela não é bem um casamento, é um arranjo...

-Mas como assim?-sentiu medo das coisas que ouvia e lia sobre ele e Jensen.

- Você já deve ter notado como sou afetuoso, carinhoso, quase um bichinho de pelúcia...- ele riu- Eu sou assim com todos, inclusive com Jen...-ele sorriu- Jensen...ok , mas os diretores e produtores começaram a achar que tínhamos algo sexual, um caso...ridículo...e não havia como parar aquilo.

-Não bastava desmentir?

-No caso não.. jen e eu ficamos grudados o dia todo, tínhamos morado na minha casa, quando Jen não tinha apartamento e bla bla bla- ela adorava aquele bla bla bla dele-O final das contas é que para a season 5 eles praticamente nos obrigaram a casar, quer dizer não Jensen, ele adora Daneel, mas eu não pretendia me casar tão cedo...não sou do tipo que fique com uma pessoa só- ela suspirou com tristeza, sabia que era somente mais uma.-pois é, - disse ele entendendo o suspiro dela como qualquer outra coisa além de ciúme- Fizemos as fotos e nos pediram 2 anos de casados pois SPN estava fazendo uma grana absurda e não poderíamos parar. Mas foi somente aquilo, não teve cartório ou formalidade.- ele se deitou novamente

- Mas e ela ? O que ela sente por você?-Louise odiava falar naquela mulher mas não tinha outra opção além de perguntar.

Ele respirou fundo:

-Ela me ama...- ele a olhou nos olhos e fez uma expressão de fazer o que...

-Entendo...- ela sorriu tristemente

- Mas não deixou de aproveitar minha vida..eu fico com quem quero...

Ele a olhou com cara de safado e Louise se sentiu meio estranha, como que usada, uma coisa qualquer ao invés de entender justamente o contrário. Era uma mulher de negócios e agora estava totalmente nas mãos dele, sentiu ciúme, raiva e uma sensação de vazio, queria sair dali , pois ia se sentir muito pior depois. Ela havia sido somente uma transa em outro país e se sentiu muito mal com aquilo.

Louise levantou-se

I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do if only you would let me

As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right

Here is where you wanna be

-Jared?

Ele havia ido tomar banho e já saia somente com uma toalha na cintura que logo retirou para enxugar os cabelos. Cristo! Como era musculoso, lindo, perfeito, totalmente nu na frente dela, sem qualquer pudor... Ela tentou firmar o olhar em seus olhos:

-Vou descer e ver tudo e volto para te buscar...

Ela somente disse e saiu batendo a porta. Jared pensou que talvez fosse o jeito dela agir de vez em quando, mas ela saiu bem abruptamente. Do lado de fora fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a chorar...Louise foi para seu quarto, entrou e sentou no chão chorando , deseseperadamente apaixonada por aquele homem e ele iria embora em 6 dias, resolveu que não podia sofrer miseravelmente daquela forma, precisava tocar um evento e todos esperavam por ela. Tomou um banho, maquiou-se e vestiu um vestido preto bem decotado, mas não vulgar, apenas sexy. Desceu , viu que tudo estava em ordem e subiu para buscar Jared. A abertura estava prestes a começar. Ela tocou a campainha e logo se abriu a porta e diante dela estava um homem tremendamente grande, cheiroso, com uma leve barba por fazer, uma camisa preta meio colada ao corpo , calça jeans e botas...Lindo, definitivamente lindo.

Ela fingiu frieza...se conteve para não beijar Jared inteiro e esquecer da cerimõna de abertura.

-Vamos.

Ele ficou parado com tanta frieza e se perdendo nos olhos verdes e no decote dela .

Resolveu não perguntar nada e a seguiu.

No elevador entrou o segurança também e foram até o palco por trás onde já centenas de fãs gritavam em desespero . Eles pararam e ele olhou para ela.

-quanto?

- 15 min- Ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele e aquilo começou a dar raiva nele.

Foram os 15 min mais longos da vida dela naqueles dias, quando Jared entrou a gritaria ensurdecedora a fez tapar os ouvidos. Pessoas vieram falar com ela , perguntar como ele era, se era gentil, doce, grosso, ríspido, estrelinha. Ela respondeu a todas as amigas, como se não tivesse feito sexo com ele na noite anterior e não lembrasse de cada gemido delicioso que ele dera com aquela voz linda e forte. Poderia morrer ali naquele momento...como podia estar se negando a Jared Padalecki? O homem que todas queriam e se não queriam deviam estar doentes...Ele logo saiu e as meninas se entreolharam tentando pedir algo, um autógrafo ou algo que fosse, um pouquinho de atenção. Ele deu atenção a todas como era de seu costume e elas sairam pois a sensação era de que havia algo errado. Ele voltou pra Louise e definitivamente ele sentiu que havia algo errado e resolveu provocá-la.

-As brasileiras são lindas

Ela deu um sorriso triste:

- Sim são...

Ele fez uma cara de desconforto e perguntou:

-Posso falar com você?- ela o olhou e em toda a sua vida fora do set de spn jamais viu Jared contrariado e com raiva

-sim

Ele a pegou pelo braço como se a puxasse, as amigas ficaram olhando e houve tensão no ar, o que foi aquilo? Ele a levou para o elevador e perguntou:

-Não tenho schedule para agora ne?

- Não- ela respondeu e sentiu aquela massa corpórea enorme vir pra perto dela no elevador

-Então você vai me dizer o que houve com você hoje de manhã ou vou ter que arrancar isso a força?- o rosto dele tão proximo, o cheiro, a voz, ela mal conseguia ficar de pé

-N-nada Jared...

-Você de repente ficou estranha...depois do que aconteceu ontem a noite eu to me sentindo meio estranho sabe...

Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Que havia sido usado?

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e a empurrou pra dentro praticamente.

- Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo- ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando-a- Porque estou com uma sensação péssima sobre você agora.

Ela se sentou perto dele e jared olhou de relance o decote dela e fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes de Louise.

- como assim não entendo?- ela falou baixo

-Agora quer que eu fale baixo?- ele alterou a voz- Você pensa que eu sou um brinquedo?Agora que Misha e Mark já chegaram vai querer experimentá-los também?- Ele olhou para a janela

-Que?- ela berrou-como assim , do que você fala?

-Vai querer transar com todos que você trouxe?

-Meu deus – ela se levantou- É isso que pensa de mim? Jared pelo amor de Deus, porque pensa isso?

- Eu não estou acostumado a ser tratado dessa forma por ninguém!- ele se levantou e dessa vez parecia ter mais de 2 m. O que ele estava pensando? Que ela queria trepar com todos? Meu deus ela só tinha olhos para ele! A paixão louca que tinha por ele era de querer amarra-lo a cama para nunca mais ir embora.

- Escute jared

-Sim sou todo ouvidos...- ele cruzou os braços em sua frente e ela deu um passo atrás encontrando a mesa da suite presidencial e se encostou, como assim ele a estava botando na parede para que se explicasse?

- Quando você contou hoje de manhã sobre seu casamento fake e que dormia com todas que podia...- ela a cortou

-Nem todas...

Louise sorriu por dentro, será que havia algo nela que havia conquistado Jared?

-Eu me senti um lixo...- ela começou a chorar- Me senti somente mais uma e jared vou lhe ser sincera...eu não sou mais uma , para ninguém- enterrou o rosto nas mãos-Não sou ...

-Ah então acha que por acaso eu sou?- ele não lhe deu trégua nem chorando- Porque não disse que havia ficado triste ao invés de me tratar mal?

-Mas eu não tratei mal...

-Não..só bateu a porta na minha cara de manhã

-Por favor não briga comigo...- ela chorava e já estava com a maquiagem toda borrada, devia estar horrenda- ele segurou as mãos dela

-Babe? – ela o olhou, bem pra cima-Jared a suspendeu com toda facilidade e a colocou sentada na mesa onde ficava mais próximo ao rosto dele- Pensei que você fosse uma qualquer hoje de manhã... e posso ser sincero? Ela assentiu com a cabeça perdida em olhar a boca dele, os olhos, nervosa e louca de desejo por aquele homem, tremeu um pouco-Eu detestei pensar isso...-Louise sorriu ainda chorando,

-Eu sei que você não se importa...- disse ela- já experimentou descer sozinho? Numa convenção, as mulheres te comem com os olhos, as fãs dão tudo que vc pedir e olha que dão muito mais...

-Eu sei... só que eu não to a fim de nenhuma delas...- ele se afastou sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso , ela tremeu mais ainda, não acreditava no que ouvia- Porque é difícil acreditar nisso? Pega aqui- ele botou as mãos dela em seu peito, ela gemeu

-Não faz isso comigo- ela murmurou

-Você sente que isso aqui é carne? Que tem uma pessoa? E que essa pessoa tem vontades próprias também? Que droga...

Ele se afastou

-Beber eu posso?- ele fez uma cara irônica e foi ate o frigobar apanhando uma cerveja, voltou até ela, botou a cerveja sobre a mesa antes de abrir e enlaçou a cintura dela e começou a beijá-la. Louise não teve tempo de nada, apenas de enlaçar ele com as pernas e abraçar pelo pescoço e retribuir àquela boca deliciosa e quente... ele deu o pescoço para ela beijar e morder e Louise já não tinha mais lágrimas, todas secaram talvez porque o corpo quente de tesão fez secarem na hora. Ela o beijava em desespero até que ele se afastou:

-você vai me deixar marca- ele riu-não morde...eu sei que da vontade mas não morde- Falou convencido, ela riu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele

-Gostoso...

-awww, isso dói!

Ela o empurrou pelo peito e deu um salto da mesa o empurrando até a cama.

-Você vai ver o que dói- jamais teria coragem de falar assim com ele em outra situação ou se não estivesse tomada de desejo. Perdeu a cabeça totalmente, o empurrou até a cama e ele apenas disse-

-Minha cerveja.

Ela o empurrou com alguma dificuldade ate´ele se deitar rindo:

-O que pretende?- ele ria enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele se deparando com um peitoral perfeito e o perfume do corpo dele totalmente inebriante sem falar na voz .

-Eu não pretendo além de te dar prazer...

Ele estava deitado agora sem camisa mas ainda faltava muita roupa ali para tirar

He don't understand you like I do  
>No he'll never make love to you like I do<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I can show you 'bout a real love<br>And I can promise anything that I do  
>Is just to satisfy you<p>

-Quer ajuda- ele ria dela

-Não, pode continuar ai…- ela dava as ordens enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans dele enquanto gemia de um tesão febril...- Sabe porque você está aqui Padalecki? Porque eu te amo!- ela gritou

-Fala baixo- ele ria

-Porque falar baixo se eu preciso gritar para o mundo que estou na sua cama? – ela conseguia tirar a calça enquanto falava- Porque o mundo parou nesse exato momento enquanto eu olho para você, deitado nu nessa cama – e ele estava sem cueca- em alguns poucos segundos ela conseguiu deixa-lo totalmente nu e partiu pra cima beijando seu pescoço e peito, traçando uma linha com a língua até seus mamilos e os chupou ouvindo um gemido dele. Estranhamente ele estva imóvel para ver se ela era habilidosa o suficiente.

Louise desceu com a língua até o umbigo dele e alguns pelos abaixo do umbigo, mordeu cada pedaço abaixo do umbigo até chegar onde realmente lhe interessava para deixa-lo louco...Jared gemeu baixinho

-Coisa linda.., geme alto pra mim...- ele sorriu- ela pegou o membro dele já ereto, enorme e começou a masturba-lo deliciosamente, Jared fechou os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, seu corpo perfeito se arqueou um pouco na cama e quando ela encostou a língua na glande ele gemeu alto e relaxou as pernas – babe alguém pode bater na porta te chamando- ele falava ofegante.

-tudo bem eu paro...- ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo

Ele a olhou:

-Duvido-sorriu respirando forte

-Ok- ela se levantou, Jared a puxou e disse- Nâo ouse... ele sorriu- Quer apanhar de um homem desse tamanho?

-Nossa porque? Você costuma bater em mulher?

Ele riu mas logo ficou sério

-Só se for preciso dar uns tapinhas em lugares estratégicos...- eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos –god, você é realmente linda...

Louise deu pequenos selinhos nos lábios dele antes de enfiar a língua e ficar chupando seus lábios. Depois desceu novamente e de posso de seu pênis ereto nas mãos começou a sugar avidamente, enquanto Jared arqueava o corpo e gemia, ela lambia e falava-meu amor, hoje vc é meu...todo meu...- Ela sugava com tanta vontade e Jared gemia cada vez mais e mais alto, eles acreditaram que se alguém passasse pelo corredor naquele momento saberia que um casal fazia sexo lá dentro. Louise não se importou com mais nada, o tempo parou, se ele a usava, ela também o estava usando e então decidiu que se era breve deveria aproveitar o máximo e dar a Jared tantos orgasmos para que se tornasse uma mulher inesquecível. Ela chupou tão gostoso e tão forte que Jared gemeu cada vez mais alto,era hora, ela sabia que ele poderia gozar a qualquer momento em sua boca e faria isso ser inesquecível...Ele explodiu num orgasmo quente , já suando por todo o corpo e Louise bebeu todo seu liquido como algum néctar delicioso e não conseguia parar:

-Para para- ele pediu tendo espasmos pelo corpo mas ela não parou, somente depois de ver seu membro totalmente descansado então partiu para cima novamente. Louise não ia parar tão cedo nem dar sossego a Jared. Ele provocou sua paixão, seu ciúme, sua loucura por ele, então começou a lamber o suor da barriga dele, do peito, do pescoço enquanto roçava seu corpo ao dele, subindo o vestido.

-Eu quero, mete em mim...

Ele sorriu

-Linda, você acabou de me fazer gozar...sabe ...homens precisam de um tempinho

-Eu não quero tempinho...- ela mordia seu queixo e foi até a orelha lambendo, enfiando a língua adentro e ele se esquivava

-pera amor, pera...- ele suava- Preciso de um banho, ela se levantou sentando sobre seu pênis, ele sorria-calmaaa...

-ótimo, eu te dou banho, - ela se levantou e ele riu

-e a cerveja ...ficou esquentando- ele foi até ela , abriu e deu um gole- menina, você ´e um furacão- ele sorriu a olhando de cima a baixo

-Jared...ainda nem comecei- ele tirou a garrafa da boca rindo como se fosse cuspir rindo

-ok ok- jogou um beijo pra ela de longe que a fez derreter e foi para o banho

Em alguns segundos lá estava ela nua com um sabonete na mão...Ele riu e disse:

-Não vou conseguir autografar nada hoje...

Ela riu:

-Fique tranquilo...sua mão vai estar intacta...- ela pariu pra cima dele debaixo dagua.

FIM


End file.
